


首部曲：The Secret Life of a Teenage Werewolf 少年狼人的秘密生活

by aoki_crescentmoon



Series: 【未授转载】莱姆斯卢平三部曲 Remus Lupin Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Friendship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoki_crescentmoon/pseuds/aoki_crescentmoon
Summary: 莱姆斯卢平三部曲是由铁人料理于2007年10月11日至2009年3月27日于哈利波特9又3/4月台发表的亲世代和卢唐同人文（除尾声）。由于年代久远且月台已经关站，难以联系原作者，所以目前没有要到授权，暂为无授转载。由于原文作者是台湾人，文中采用的人名和专有名词都是台译，因此在搬运时我会把他们改成大陆译名。目前缺失第三部曲的第二十章和尾声。感谢铁人料理带来的这篇好文。感谢cavi太太在lof上的搬运。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: 【未授转载】莱姆斯卢平三部曲 Remus Lupin Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870567
Kudos: 1





	1. [亲世代] Ch1 一个吻的序曲 Prelude To A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [首部曲：The Secret Life of a Teenage Werewolf 少年狼人的秘密生活](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669655) by 铁人料理. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是谁？我是铁人料理，这是我第一篇同人文，也许我会继续写下去，也许不会，我现在也不知道。
> 
> 为什么要写？因为觉得好玩。
> 
> 为什么选亲世代来写？因为HP对他们着墨太少，比较有想象空间。
> 
> 喜欢哪个配对？都还好，但是我想写一些对原作的补充，剧情还有人物性格应该不会太偏离原著吧。
> 
> 标题是什么意思？“一个吻的序曲”是爵士名曲Prelude To A Kiss，歌词有些哀伤，不过这篇文章应该属于搞笑类吧，一句话摘要是“卢平如何失去初吻”。
> 
> 有续集吗？既然这篇是“序曲”，应该会有后续吧，有些构想，比方像“XXX如何失去贞操”，还是“詹姆与莉莉大闹霍格莫德村”之类的，但我也不确定会不会写出来。
> 
> 先感谢大家收看，敬请批评指教。

[亲世代] Ch1 一个吻的序曲 Prelude To A Kiss

一个吻的序曲  
Prelude To A Kiss

If you hear a song in blue like a flower crying for the dew 如果你听到一首如花儿为露水哭泣一般忧郁的歌  
That was my heart serenading you 那是我的心在为你演奏小夜曲  
My PRELUDE TO A KISS 我的一个吻的序曲

If you hear a song that grows from my tender sentimental woes 如果你听到一首从我温柔又多愁善感的悲伤中生长的歌曲  
That was my heart trying to compose 那是我的心在尝试作曲  
A PRELUDE TO A KISS 一个吻的序曲

Though it's just a simple melody with nothing fancy, nothing much 虽然它只是一段毫无想象力的简单旋律，没什么特别的  
You could turn it to a symphony, a Schubert tune with a Gershwin touch 但是你可以把它变成一首交响乐，有着格什温风格的舒伯特曲调  
Oh! how my love song gently cries for the tenderness within your eyes 哦！我的情歌是如何悄然渴求着你眼中的柔情啊  
My love is a prelude that never dies 我的爱是永生不息的序曲  
A PRELUDE TO A KISS. 一个吻的序曲

1976年七月

这是个燥热的夏天早晨，草地上的露水早已蒸发，一群人表情肃穆地鱼贯走着，踩着青草沙沙作响。十六岁的小天狼星·布莱克“啊”地一声打了个哈欠，几个成年人斜倪着他，皱了皱眉头。

“小天狼星，你就忍耐一下吧！”小天狼星的弟弟，雷古勒斯小声地对一向率性而为的哥哥说。

“这个丧礼到底何时才会结束啊？”小天狼星不耐烦地说。

这里是巫师界最古老的名门——布莱克家的家族墓园，今天是西格纳斯·布莱克的丧礼。他的大女儿贝拉与小女儿纳西莎，静静地站在白色大理石棺旁，与来致意的宾客们寒暄着。

“安多米达表姐大概不会来了。”雷古勒斯看着贝拉和纳西莎，喃喃自语着。

“是啊，我还以为会有好戏可看。”小天狼星玩世不恭地笑着，甩了甩他的黑色长发。站在贝拉身后的黑衣贵妇¬——小天狼星的母亲——狠狠地瞪了他一眼。小天狼星只是扬扬眉，一脸蛮不在乎。

正感到无聊的时刻，小天狼星看到远处一个女子牵着个幼儿，缓缓地走了过来。他嘴角微微上扬，对雷古勒斯使了个眼色：“你看，谁来啦？”

雷古勒斯看着这个女子，张大了嘴，说不出话来。许多参加丧礼的宾客也开始注意到这名女子，纷纷交头接耳起来。小天狼星的大表姐贝拉也看见她了，眼睛里闪烁着一种奇异的光芒，像是鄙夷，却有更多的憎恨。纳西莎则是一副冷冰冰的神情，似乎对外围的一切漠不关心。

这名女子身穿着藏黑色的长袍，神色淡定。她长得跟贝拉非常相像，和所有布莱克家族的成员一样，眼角眉梢带着点高傲的神态。她右手牵着一个约莫两三岁的可爱小女孩，生着一头草绿色的头发，一双漆黑灵动的眼睛咕噜咕噜地转着。

“安多米达，你来做什么？”小天狼星的母亲不悦地说。

“我来见父亲最后一面。”安多米达淡淡地回答。

“唐克斯夫人，在你和那个麻瓜出身的巫师私奔时，你已经被布莱克家族除名了。”

“据我所知，父亲并不愿意将我除名，”安多米达镇定地说：”就算我不再是布莱克家的成员，我依然是我父亲的女儿。”

贝拉一脸不屑，瞪着安多米达牵着的小女孩：“这个想必就是你跟那个麻瓜出身的巫师生的怪胎吧？小怪胎，听说你天生会变形，变个猪鼻子来给大家瞧瞧吧！”

宾客中有人笑了起来，小女孩不懂事，也跟着笑嘻嘻说着：“猪鼻子！猪鼻子！”

安多米达终于脸色一沉：“堂堂布莱克家的人，连小孩都要欺负。我以为你们至少还有点品格，没想到居然这么不堪。”

“贝拉，安多米达，我想我们布莱克家的事情，还是关起门来自己讨论得好。”布莱克家族的大家长，小天狼星的父亲——奥赖恩·布莱克开口制止了这对姐妹。

贝拉鼻子哼了一声，硬生生把要讲的话吞了进去。安多米达环顾四周，看见了小天狼星，冷傲的神情马上变得柔和。她把小女孩抱起来，向小天狼星走去。

“好久不见了，小天狼星，”安多米达对小天狼星微笑，“你可以帮我照顾一下尼法朵拉吗？”

“嗨！表姐！一见面就要我当保姆吗？”小天狼星哈哈大笑，他看看周围人们表情，有的愤怒，有的惊异，有的轻视，当场一股气往上冒，大声说道：“放心交给我吧！有我在，没人敢动她一个小指头。”

安多米达点点头，对着怀中的女儿说：“尼法朵拉，妈妈有点事情要做，你跟小天狼星一起去花园玩，好不好？”

“好！尼法朵拉会乖乖。”小女孩笑着回答。

安多米达将尼法朵拉交给小天狼星，小天狼星抱着她朝远方的森林走去。其实小天狼星并不懂得照顾小孩，只觉得比起窝在墓园里看着那些纯血混蛋生闷气，他宁可带着这个小侄女逛花园。  
“唉，不知道什么时候才能离开，詹姆他们一定等得不耐烦了，”小天狼星自言自语。

“尼法朵拉要花花！”尼法朵拉看到园里开着粉红色的蔷薇，笑吟吟地说着。

小天狼星挑了朵最盛开的粉色蔷薇折下，小心地去了刺，放在尼法朵拉手上。尼法朵拉眼睛发亮，笑得更灿烂了。小天狼星不禁志得意满，没想到自己不单单受霍格沃茨女同学欢迎，连尼法朵拉他都能哄得开心。

正在得意之际，突然，尼法朵拉的头发从草绿变成了粉红。

“哇！你真的是易容马格斯？”小天狼星惊讶地说道。尼法朵拉张大了眼，不解地看着小天狼星：“不是，我是尼法朵拉，今年三岁。”胖胖的小手很勉强地对小天狼星比了个三。

小天狼星好奇极了，采了点一旁的熏衣草，放在尼法朵拉手上，尼法朵拉盯着紫色的小花，她的头发瞬间变成了紫色。

小天狼星吹了吹口哨，对尼法朵拉的变形能力感到不可思议。尼法朵拉这时却拉了拉小天狼星的衣袖，小声说道：“我要妈妈！”

“尼法朵拉要乖喔！妈妈有事情，晚点才会来带你回家。”

“我要妈妈。”硕大的泪珠已经在尼法朵拉眼中滚来滚去。

小天狼星顿时傻眼，心想：“天哪！不管是几岁的女人，我就是受不了女人哭。”

他张望一下，见四下无人：“你不哭，我变成大狗狗跟你玩，好不好？”

“尼法朵拉要大狗狗！”尼法朵拉破啼为笑，拍手叫好。

小天狼星摇摇头，叹了口气，转身变成一只黑色的大狗，尼法朵拉亲热地抱着大狗的脖子，小天狼星轻轻把她甩到背上，让她骑着自己逛花园。尼法朵拉很快就学会拉着小天狼星的耳朵，来控制往左往右，无奈的小天狼星也只有顺着尼法朵拉的意跑来跑去。

微风穿过树梢花间，仲夏的花园里飘散着蔷薇与熏衣草的香味，玩累了的尼法朵拉，竟然伏在小天狼星的背上睡着了。小天狼星不敢惊动她，索性也不变回人形，干脆顺势趴在树荫下，准备打个盹儿。

突然，一个人影闪了过来，小天狼星赶忙从地上跳了起来。尼法朵拉被他的动作惊醒，张开嘴，不知该哭还是不哭。

来人看了看大狗和小女孩，嘴角带着冷笑。“贝拉？！”小天狼星心中暗叫不妙，布莱克家的纯血统主义者里，就数这个大表姐贝拉最极端也最难缠。

“小杂种，你现在哭也没用，小天狼星不在，只有这只狗，谁也救不了你。”贝拉从口袋中掏出魔杖。小天狼星弓起背脊，挡在尼法朵拉面前，对贝拉狂吠。

“真该死，我现在要是变回人形，我是非法阿尼马格斯的秘密就会被贝拉知道，但是当一只狗要怎样保护尼法朵拉？”小天狼星心中转了千百个念头，却想不出一个万全之策。

贝拉把魔杖指向尼法朵拉，正要施展索命咒，却听到一声：

“除你武器！”

她的魔杖顿时落地，遭到突袭的贝拉又惊又惧，转过头来，却见一名褐发少年，骑着飞天扫帚，捞起了哭泣的尼法朵拉，从她面前呼啸而过，待她要拾起魔杖攻击，却已来不及，只能眼睁睁看着少年带着尼法朵拉飞走。

“大脚板！我们老地方等你！”莱姆斯·卢平对小天狼星喊道，便头也不回地朝另一头飞去。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“月亮脸，你没找到大脚板，却带了个小宝宝回来，这是怎么回事？”禁林里，詹姆看了看抱着尼法朵拉的莱姆斯，狂笑道：“不要告诉我这是你的女儿！我经不起这样的惊吓。”

“我也不知道这是怎么回事，我去找大脚板的时候，刚好看到一个疯女人要攻击大脚板和这孩子，就先把她救下来，”莱姆斯侧着头，哀怨地说，“我连约会对象都没有，哪来什么女儿啊？要也是小天狼星的，你看她的眼睛，转啊转的，不是跟小天狼星一模一样吗？”

“那谁是她妈妈？”彼得伸手捏了捏尼法朵拉苹果般的小脸蛋，尼法朵拉有些生气，转头把脸埋进莱姆斯怀里，莱姆斯拍拍她的背，安抚着她。

“你看你看，月亮脸你不要否认了！她跟你这样好，一定是你偷生的，”詹姆看莱姆斯的窘状，忍不住继续开他玩笑，彼得更是笑到岔了气，一直咳嗽。

莱姆斯脸上一红，索性不理他们俩个，低头柔声对尼法朵拉说：“小妹妹，你叫什么名字？”

“我是尼法朵拉，三岁！”尼法朵拉又用手努力地比了个三。

“是怎样的爸妈会给女儿取个名字叫尼法朵拉啊？”詹姆边苦笑边摇头。

“尼法朵拉，你把拔马麻是谁呢？”莱姆斯继续问。

“把拔是把拔，马麻是马麻！”尼法朵拉天真地说。

“我看还是等小天狼星来了再问清楚，”詹姆笑着挥了挥手，转过头去，看见小天狼星从另一头骑着扫帚飞过来，很帅气地在天空回旋一圈才落地。

“大脚板！这是你哪里冒来的女儿啊？”詹姆大声地问道。

“什么跟什么，这是我表姐的女儿。”小天狼星对詹姆扮了个鬼脸。

“表姐？那个‘斯莱特林之花’纳西莎的女儿吗？”彼得的表情像是做梦一样。

“虫尾巴，你是夏天太热脑袋烧坏了吗？纳西莎才刚嫁给那个马尔福，哪里冒出来这么大的女儿啊？”小天狼星敲了敲彼得的头，“尼法朵拉的妈是安多米达。”  
“那个被除名的？”莱姆斯一边低头看看怀里的尼法朵拉，一边问道。

小天狼星点点头，“刚刚攻击我们的那个女人，是我大表姐贝拉。尼法朵拉的爸爸是个麻瓜出身的巫师，贝拉觉得有辱门风，居然想要杀她。”

“你家还真是一堆斯莱特林纯血神经病。“詹姆嘲讽地说。

尼法朵拉看到小天狼星，喊着：“狗狗！狗狗！”

小天狼星当场变成大黑狗，莱姆斯把尼法朵拉放到地上，让她追着小天狼星跑。

“所以今天我们是来当保姆的？”彼得问詹姆，詹姆看看莱姆斯，莱姆斯则是笑一笑，耸耸肩。尼法朵拉跑得太急，跌了一跤，莱姆斯一把抱起泪眼汪汪的她，拍拍她身上沾到的土，一边查看她有没有受伤。

“天哪，月亮脸，你将来一定会是个好爸爸。”詹姆半开玩笑半挖苦地说。

“月亮脸，你可别对我外甥女出手喔！”小天狼星变回人形，加入调侃莱姆斯的行列。

“你们两个病很重，需要去看医生了。”莱姆斯白了他们一眼。

“尼法朵拉要飞飞。”尼法朵拉扯着莱姆斯的衣领喊着，莱姆斯拿起一旁的飞天扫帚，准备带她去飞一圈。

“你还真听话。”小天狼星斜眼打量着他。莱姆斯有点无奈：“她这样拉着我的领子，不依她行吗？”

“将来我跟莉莉生的小孩，”詹姆面带微笑地说，“满周岁就要教他骑飞天扫帚。”

“你还是先想想怎样约莉莉去霍格莫德村吧！我看她宁可和鼻涕精去帕笛芙夫人茶馆。”莱姆斯转了转眼珠，小天狼星忍不住笑了出来。

“还好意思说我，那你呢？听说赫奇帕奇的斯特拉每天都去图书馆找你复习功课。”詹姆眨眨眼。

“斯特拉？那不是小天狼星的……”彼得尖声地说。

“对！我的前前前前前任女友，”小天狼星翻了翻白眼，“月亮脸，你最好小心她，虽然她接吻技术不错……”

“谢谢你们对我的感情生活这么关心，”莱姆斯打断小天狼星，“小天狼星，我到底有没有机会交到一个没跟你接过吻的女朋友？”

“有啊，你现在抱着的那个，”小天狼星大笑，莱姆斯手中的扫帚向他飞去。

“我看我还是算了，”莱姆斯摇摇头，“恋爱，结婚，这种事情跟狼人无缘，我也没兴趣。”

“那你干什么在图书馆里看那本《狼人交配行为：理论与实证》？”彼得好奇地问道。

詹姆与小天狼星瞪大了眼，看着莱姆斯。莱姆斯的脸红到耳根子去了，“就是……看过了之后，觉得这种生活还是不适合我……”

“有的时候你要让你的荷尔蒙，而不是你的脑袋，来控制你的身体，想这么多，喜欢的女孩子只会从你身边跑走。”小天狼星摇摇头，觉得莱姆斯简直无可救药。

“谢谢你诚心的建议，我会记在心底。”莱姆斯懒得跟他争辩，随口敷衍，低头却看到尼法朵拉兴致勃勃地伸手玩着他的头发，霎时间，她的发色从紫色变成了和莱姆斯一样的褐色。

“我有没有看错？”彼得揉了揉眼睛，看看小天狼星，又看看詹姆。

“没有，尼法朵拉是个天生的易容马格斯，她好像对什么事物有兴趣的时候，头发就会变成那个事物的颜色，”小天狼星边说边把尼法朵拉从莱姆斯手上抱了过来，一脸严肃地叮咛着尼法朵拉，“来，小舅舅跟你说，有一天你大到可以交男朋友的时候，一定要记着，最恐怖的男人不是我这种花花公子，”小天狼星顿了顿，若有深意地朝莱姆斯望了一眼，“而是那种一脸无辜、人畜无害型的男人。”

尼法朵拉瞪着大大的眼睛，茫然地看着小天狼星。“你不要教坏小孩子，”莱姆斯笑骂着，“你不用把她送还给妈妈吗？”

“说得是，尼法朵拉，跟这几个没跟女生玩过亲亲的可怜叔叔们亲一下，我们去找妈妈啰。”

小天狼星抱着尼法朵拉，先亲了詹姆和彼得的两颊，轮到莱姆斯的时候，尼法朵拉居然往他的唇上亲了下去。

众人先是楞了几秒，接着小天狼星、詹姆和彼得都笑翻了，只剩莱姆斯尴尬地看着他们。

“这是你的初吻吗？”詹姆笑到眼泪都流出来了。

“我看应该是，”小天狼星对什么都不懂，只会跟着笑嘻嘻的尼法朵拉说：“干得好啊！尼法朵拉。”

莱姆斯终于招架不住，垂头丧气地说：“你们饶了我吧！”

“没关系，初吻没了，你还有贞操。”彼得也把握机会，加入打落水狗的行列。

“我们走啦！”小天狼星对三人挥挥手，尼法朵拉也有样学样地挥手道别。

“月亮脸，你也别沮丧，至少尼法朵拉没跟小天狼星接吻过。”詹姆强忍着笑意，一脸认真地说。莱姆斯颓然坐在地上，“喔”地闷哼一声，把脸埋在双手里。

良久，莱姆斯才抬头对詹姆说：“最好别对我太残忍，我还没告诉你放暑假前，莉莉在级长车厢里跟我讲了什么。”

“她说了什么？”詹姆急忙问道。

“不告诉你。”莱姆斯的嘴角带着一丝狡狯的笑容。

“快说啦！拜托了。”詹姆双手握拳，紧张得不得了。

“就跟你说不告诉你了……”

夏天午后的阳光，洒落在满是青苔的土地上。微风穿过禁林的树梢，飘来远处的花香，是青春的味道。

（本篇完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先感谢楼上大大们的支持与鼓励。（拜）
> 
> 先回复大家关心的配对问题，  
> 唐克斯在前几篇应该都暂时不会再出现。  
> 因为前几篇我想写掠夺者在霍格沃茨时期的小故事。
> 
> 所以这段时间的配对，主要是詹莉（？），  
> 但是也会有些意想不到（？）或自创人物的配对啦。
> 
> 唐克斯当然会再出现，只是我还不知道写不写得到那里。
> 
> 而我写的莱姆斯桃花运很差，不是没有女生喜欢他，  
> 只是十几岁的男生谈恋爱真的很笨拙。
> 
> “狼人交配行为：理论与实证”这段是突然天外飞来的主意。  
> 我只觉得这样写可以让莱姆斯更“人性化”，他不可能十几岁就决定独身一辈子吧。  
> 我写的卢平可能会比其他人写的活泼很多。
> 
> 铁人料理给其他人的回复中提到了：  
> 我想象的小天狼星，是全校女生的偶像，很真心但又很花心，  
> 自以为很懂女孩子，事实上还是个笨拙的青少年（好可爱啊）。
> 
> 我的写作计划里，唐克斯长大之后根本不记得这段，  
> 而莱姆斯一直都很会装死，可能要靠小天狼星讲故事给唐克斯听了。


	2. [亲世代] Ch2 星光下的斯特拉Stella By Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇在写啥？莱姆斯在霍格沃茨的一夜情。哈哈！内容是普通级，请大家放心。
> 
> 本篇的配对？大家看了就知道。
> 
> 篇名是什么意思？Stella By Starlight同样也是爵士Standard，这一系列文都会采用这些标准歌曲的歌名当篇名。
> 
> 一样，谢谢大家批评指教。

Stella By Starlight  
星光下的斯特拉

The song a robin sings, through years of endless springs,   
The murmur of a brook at evening tides.  
That ripples through a nook where two lovers hide.

That great symphonic theme,  
That's Stella by starlight,  
And not a dream,  
My heart and I agree,  
She's everything on this earth to me.

That great symphonic theme,  
That's Stella by starlight,  
And not a dream,  
My heart and I agree,  
She's everything on this earth to me.

1976年十月

秋天的深夜，早已过了霍格沃茨学生入睡的时间，莱姆斯·卢平蹑手蹑脚地走过格兰芬多的公共休息室。

这天晚上不是月圆之夜，但他整个人恍恍惚惚，精神上有些飘飘然，身体却又有点沉甸甸，好像很疲倦，却又处在亢奋状态。在走向通往男生宿舍的楼梯时，他甚至差点被地上一颗大南瓜绊倒。

当他好不容易爬上楼梯，推开房间的门时，原本正大声谈笑着的小天狼星和詹姆突然停住，转头看着缓缓走进来的莱姆斯。

“你还好吧？在图书馆待这么晚。”小天狼星皱着眉头问。

“嗯，很好，很好，谢谢。”莱姆斯的脸色比平时更加苍白，他一屁股坐在床沿上，用一种飘渺的声音回答。

“我看他不太对，该不会是被下了夺魂咒吧？”詹姆用手肘推推小天狼星，低声说。

“我真的很好，很好，谢谢。”莱姆斯的语调像是在做梦一样。

小天狼星细细地端详了莱姆斯的表情，突然大笑起来，“是啊，夺魂咒，只是下咒的是女人。”

“嗯？啊？”莱姆斯听到小天狼星的话，突然回过神来，顿时满脸通红，“我……只是念书念得很累。”

连彼得都从温暖的被窝里爬了出来，睡眼惺忪地说：“是吗？刚刚我先回来的时候，看见斯特拉眼睛直直地盯着你。”

詹姆听彼得这么说，登时眼睛发亮，“怎么样？你跟她。”

“真的没怎么样，我好得不得了。”莱姆斯本能地回答。

“真的有怎样的话，你也会好得不得了。”小天狼星转了转眼珠。

莱姆斯看了他们一眼，正想开口说什么，却又缩了回去。“算了，”莱姆斯站起来，“我想到我明天变形学作业还有些地方没写清楚，我去公共休息室写完。”

莱姆斯抱着他的羊皮纸卷走出宿舍，詹姆低声对小天狼星和彼得说：“月亮脸有事情瞒着我们。”

“他这种症状再清楚不过，”小天狼星露齿而笑，“阴阳怪气、似哭非笑，不是为了女人还会是为什么？”

“斯特拉吗？”彼得问。

“是她的话，”小天狼星若有所思，“很麻烦，但也一点都不麻烦。”

詹姆和彼得看着小天狼星，如坠雾中，完全不明白他在说些什么。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

莱姆斯把羊皮纸摊在公共休息室的桌上，坐了下来，掏出羽毛笔，但心思全然不在变形学作业上。他仰头望向窗外的一弯新月，回想着方才在图书馆发生的事情。不知过了多久，他低下头来，只看到一头红发和一双晶亮的湖绿眼睛。

莉莉·伊万斯正端坐在他面前，用一种饶有兴趣的眼神打量着他。

“嗨！莉莉，”莱姆斯吓了一跳，但很快回复镇定，“你怎么在这里？”

“我一直都在这里啊，”莉莉翻了翻白眼，“刚刚你上楼踢到南瓜的时候，我就在这里了。”

“喔，”莱姆斯的脸又烧了起来，这已经是今晚他第一百次脸红了，“对不起，我没注意到。”

“你怪怪的喔，从刚刚到现在，一会儿叹气，一会儿傻笑的，在想什么？”莉莉瞇着眼睛看着莱姆斯，似乎想看透他的内心。

“其实也没什么。”

“是吗？”莉莉故作轻松地问。

“嗯……，”莱姆斯心里百转千回，也不知为什么，他决定开口问莉莉，“我问你一个问题……，这是假设喔……假设说……一个男孩子跟一个女孩子，嗯，做过了……那件事情，这是不是表示……他们算是男女朋友了？”

“哪件事情？”莉莉忍不住噗哧一笑。

“就……嗯……那件事情。”莱姆斯的声音愈来愈低，最后竟然像是蚊子叫一般细不可闻。

莉莉看了莱姆斯一眼，她的眼神是那么的复杂，莱姆斯根本无法解读莉莉是怎样的想法，“莱姆斯，”莉莉低沉地问，“那个女孩子是谁？”

“斯特拉·斯克林杰，”莱姆斯从牙缝中吐出这个名字，他不明白自己为何会跟莉莉坦白。

“赫奇帕奇的斯特拉？”莉莉的语气有些鄙夷，有些同情，也有些好笑，“那个金发尤物？”

“不行吗？”莱姆斯不敢直视莉莉，心虚地低下头去。

莉莉叹口气，“我以为你是那四个人里最明白的一个。”

“明白什么？”莱姆斯不解。

“算了，”莉莉缓慢地摇摇头，”事情是怎么发生的？”  
莱姆斯不敢相信莉莉居然这么直接地质问他，他呆了半晌，才结结巴巴地说：“斯特拉她…..把我拉近一间空的自习室……”

“喔！梅林！莱姆斯·卢平，我不要听细节，”莉莉忙不迭地打断他，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，“但是如果你告诉我是哪间自习室，我会很感谢，”她顿了顿，皱着眉头继续说，“我再也不会用那间自习室。”

莱姆斯给了莉莉一个抱歉的笑容。莉莉扬扬眉，嘴角带着捉狭的微笑，“感觉如何？”

“我以为你不要听细节。”

“我听说斯特拉接吻技术很棒。”

“莉莉……，我真的不知道该怎么办。”莱姆斯快哭出来。

“喔，可怜的莱姆斯，”莉莉装着很同情的样子，“你该不会在想着办婚礼？还有将来要跟斯特拉生几个小孩吧？”

莱姆斯张目结舌，说不出话来。

“被我说中了？”莉莉的表情不知是好笑还是无奈。

“我是想说，本来我想当个老师，最好是可以回霍格沃茨当教授。但是如果要跟斯特拉结婚，也许……当个傲罗薪水会高些？我虽然是……，我是说我身体状况不是很好……，但是我的O.W.L.s成绩不错……”

“够了够了！”莉莉终于忍不住大笑起来。

“这很好笑吗？”莱姆斯有点后悔自己干什么跟莉莉讲这些。

“你……喜欢她吗？还是只想为一时冲动负责？”莉莉轻声地问。

“……也许，我也不知道。”

“这样啊？”莉莉转着眼睛，“你看到斯特拉会有那种心脏噗通噗通跳的感觉吗？”

“刚刚在自习室里有。”

“其他时候呢？”

“你现在这样跟我讲话，我的心跳还快一点，”莱姆斯被莉莉紧迫钉人的逼问搞得冷汗直流。

莉莉漂亮的眼睛闪过一丝光芒，但马上又回复正常，“你认识斯特拉多深？”

“我只知道她是小天狼星的前前前前前任女友，”莱姆斯不太好意思地说，“而且小天狼星似乎觉得她……”

“是个贱货？”

“你一定要说得这么难听吗？”莱姆斯惊讶地看着莉莉。

莉莉突然认真地看着莱姆斯，慎重地说：“我不觉得斯特拉是个贱货，相反地，她是个很有想法的女孩子，只是很多人还无法接受她的观念，”莉莉侧着头想了一下，微笑地说，“不过，我觉得你不要想太多比较好，上去好好睡一觉吧。”

莉莉轻快地往女生宿舍走去，莱姆斯看着她那头摇曳如火焰的红发，心里却是五味杂陈。

“我怎么睡得着呢？”莱姆斯深深地叹了一口气。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“你是说你没有打算跟我在一起？”莱姆斯瞠目结舌地看着斯特拉。

“喔！莱姆斯，”斯特拉似乎有些同情他，握着莱姆斯的手，婉言说道：“现在是七零年代，麻瓜发明了避孕药，巫师发明了避孕咒，性不再只是传宗接代这一个功能，女人的欲望终于能得到完整的抒发，而不需要顾虑其他后果，妇女的解放，要从性自主开始，你懂吗？”

“所以？”莱姆斯听得似懂非懂。

“我很喜欢你，莱姆斯，”斯特拉的金发如她的笑颜一般耀眼，“但是我没打算跟你固定下来。亲爱的，其实，昨晚在自习室里，我……可以感觉得到，你没有那么喜欢我。”

莱姆斯不知该说些什么，“抱歉，”他笨拙地说。

“为什么要道歉呢！你并不欠我什么。事实上昨晚还满愉快的呢！如果你有需要，很欢迎来找我。”她轻轻地吻了莱姆斯的脸颊，便转身离去。

莱姆斯呆站在赫奇帕奇公共休息室门口，也不知过了多久，才缓缓地往湖边而去。他看到莉莉一个人坐在湖畔，手上拿着颗苹果，似笑非笑地望着他。

“你在这里干什么？”莱姆斯当场想找个地洞钻。

“我听说有个人在赫奇帕奇门口站卫兵 ，”莉莉笑着说，“我想应该不是你吧？”

“噢！闭嘴，莉莉。”莱姆斯在她身边坐了下来，眼睛盯着波澜不兴的湖面。

“很受伤吗？”莉莉若有深意地看着他。

“嗯，好像也不是，”莱姆斯瘪着嘴，思考着自己到底是什么感觉，“该说像是考魔药学期末考，我知道我考坏了，但是也松了口气，因为至少考完了。”

“那是因为你没有那么喜欢她，”莉莉拿起手上的苹果，咬了一口，“就像你没这么喜欢魔药学一样。”

“我要谢谢你这个专家，昨晚借了魔药学笔记给我，”莱姆斯看莉莉一脸不解，只有苦笑说，“我的意思是，关于斯特拉。”

“你这个比喻也太难懂了。”莉莉白了莱姆斯一眼。

“你们女人才难懂。”莱姆斯还是苦笑。

“有一天你会碰到一个你真心喜欢的人，”莉莉看着莱姆斯的眼睛，“到时候你就会懂了。”  
莱姆斯点点头，不再说话。

莉莉看着他，突然露出狡猾的笑容。莱姆斯还没会意，莉莉的脸突然向他凑了过来，莱姆斯吓了一大跳，全身肌肉却不由自主地僵直住，一吋也无法移动，。

她要吻我吗？

莱姆斯惊得呆了，他觉得莉莉的脸靠得好近好近，他可以从她湖绿色的眼珠里看见自己的眼睛，他甚至可以感觉到莉莉小巧的鼻子呼出的热气，还有她红发上飘散的雏菊洗发精香味。

什么东西触到了他的唇，光滑而细致……

莉莉的苹果。

他们两个的唇中间隔着苹果。

莉莉移开了身体，用手拨拢着她的红发，笑着说，“今天在女生厕所，我偷听到斯特拉说你接吻的时候眼睛很漂亮。”

“啊？！”莱姆斯不敢置信。

“所以我想自己确认一下，的确满漂亮的。”

“她还有说些其他关于你的事情。”

“啊？！”莱姆斯叫得更大声了。

“不过那个部份，我并不想尝试，”莉莉哈哈大笑，“我相信很快你就会超越小天狼星，成为新一代霍格沃茨性感偶像。”

“噢！”沮丧的莱姆斯手捂着脸，完全不知该怎么办。

“晚安啦，偶像。”莉莉挥挥手，正要跑走。莱姆斯突然叫住她：“莉莉，下次去霍格莫德村的周末，你有没有空？”

莉莉惊讶地回过头来，用一种复杂的眼神看着他。

“詹姆，他想约你去三根扫帚。”莱姆斯仰头看着天空，不敢直视莉莉的表情，小声地说。

“这样吗？”莉莉冷冷地回答，然后是几秒钟尴尬的沉默，“你叫他自己来约我。”莉莉没好气地说着，转身便走了。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“听说你被斯特拉甩了？”詹姆低声地问莱姆斯。晚上的格兰芬多公共休息室里，许多人私语着，有几个女孩偷偷看了看莱姆斯，然后吃吃窃笑。

“应该说是被斯特拉吃了。”小天狼星纠正詹姆。

“连我们你都没讲，还算朋友吗？”彼得的语气有些不满。

“我还不知道该怎样讲，事情就结束了。”莱姆斯无辜地说。

“月亮脸，你别难过，我早告诉你要小心斯特拉，她是个……算了，”小天狼星一副料事如神地样子，“我偷溜去买点些黄油啤酒，晚上来庆祝一下吧！现在我们两个是大人了。”

“斯特拉其实不是你想得那样，相反地，她是个很有想法的女孩子。”莱姆斯套用了莉莉的话，心想：只是我还不懂她的想法罢了。

也许我永远也不会懂？

“对了，”莱姆斯看着小天狼星离开，转头跟詹姆说，“你可以试着去约莉莉。”

“是吗？”詹姆喜出望外，“我该怎么开口呢？”

“你怎么不问我们的大脚板大情圣？”

“我也不知道，总觉得，莉莉的事情，问你比较准。”詹姆看着小天狼星远去的背影，对莱姆斯这样说。

莱姆斯想起莉莉的话，“因为我是我们四个人里最明白的一个。”他微笑着对詹姆说。

詹姆又糊涂了，“你和小天狼星讲话一定要这么深奥吗？”

“因为我们两个是大人了啊！”莱姆斯扮了扮鬼脸。

詹姆好气又好笑，和莱姆斯扭打成一团。坐在远处壁炉旁的莉莉看见两人，也不由自主地笑了起来。

（本章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下为读者留言和铁人的回复  
> padfoot_moony：  
> Stella By Starlight = )  
> 歌词好美啊，不过不知道听起来好不好听。  
> 等一下去看看XD
> 
> And not a dream,  
> My heart and I agree,  
> She's everything on this earth to me.
> 
> 感觉想不到莱姆斯是那种人。  
> 呵呵，吓一条，想不到想不到(笑)
> 
> 莉莉真是一个好的倾诉对象XDD  
> 我还以为她真的想要吻莱姆斯。  
> 说不定她也是个好接吻对象(詹姆踹)  
> To padfoot_moony：  
> 我想在自习室里的事发当时，Stella really meant everything on earth to Remus.....哈哈！  
> 这个章节，我主要想写的是十几岁的青少年，顺便恶整一下莱姆斯。  
> （我是个小虐待狂啊！）
> 
> Rlmy：  
> 开始我真的以为莉莉会吻莱姆斯
> 
> 莱姆斯的眼睛美丽吗?
> 
> 唔.........
> 
> 应该吧  
> To Rlmy：  
> 大家都以为莉莉真的要吻莱姆斯吗？（得意）   
> 其实也不是不行喔（被詹姆殴飞），总之莉莉在这个系列还会继续出来折磨这几个小男生。 
> 
> 总而言之，感谢各位的留言鼓励，请继续支持。
> 
> 下一章预定写的是詹姆X莉莉，加上胡乱插花的小天狼星，可爱的尼法朵拉也会出来当爱神邱比特喔。


	3. [亲世代] Ch3 下雪吧！*3 Let It Snow*3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇在写啥？主要是詹姆与莉莉。顺便交待小天狼星与唐克斯一家的情况。  
> 莱姆斯本期休刊（前两章老被作者和朋友耍，辛苦了！让你休息是为了以后继续玩你）。 
> 
> 本篇的配对？当然是 詹姆X莉莉 啰。 
> 
> 先谢谢大家批评指教。

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
下雪吧！*3

Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate to go out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

1976年十二月

鹅毛般的大雪不断天空飘落下来，窗外满地闪烁着银光，院子里的枯枝上早已蒙上一层冰霜。小天狼星百无聊赖地看着窗外，一头飘逸的黑发半遮掩住他深邃的灰眼珠。他打个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，转过头来，对表姐安多米达说，“你们今天打算干什么？”

安多米达才刚准备好法国咸派早餐，正在用魔杖清理着满地拆散的礼物包装纸，“嗯，泰德还得去圣芒戈上班，就算是圣诞节也得有治疗师在医院值班，最近食死徒的攻击愈来愈多……，你和詹姆呢？”安多米达叹了口气，对小天狼星微微一笑，马上转过头去对她的老公——泰德·唐克斯，用一种冷峻的口吻，“亲爱的，我跟你讲了几百万遍，自己制造的垃圾要自己收好……”

“多米达，我等等就会来收拾了，”泰德正细细检视着安多米达送他的圣诞礼物——一组名叫“披头士”的麻瓜乐团的黑胶唱片，眼中闪烁着奇异的光芒，“这是他们1963年出版的第一张唱片！亲爱的多米达，你从哪里找来的啊？”

安多米达翻了翻白眼，但嘴角微微泛起一丝甜甜的笑意。

这天是圣诞节，大部分的霍格沃茨学生都回家与家人团聚。小天狼星却一点也不想回到布莱克家的格里莫广场12号。

小天狼星早就不把那里当成家了。几个月前，安多米达出现在西格纳斯·布莱克的丧礼上，小天狼星帮安多米达照顾她的尼法朵拉，惹恼了布莱克一族，贝拉坚持要处罚小天狼星，在一次激烈的争吵之后，小天狼星逃了出来，搬进詹姆·波特的家，从此没有再踏入格里莫广场一步。

这年的圣诞节，詹姆的爸妈正好去塔希提 旅行，原本他们打算留在霍格沃茨，却接到了安多米达的来信，邀请他到唐克斯家，小天狼星索性就拖着詹姆一道来住几天。小天狼星和詹姆与泰德很快就一见如故，泰德还教他们玩“麻瓜魁地奇”——一种叫做“足球”的游戏。这种不用魔法，只能用脚踢球的运动，小天狼星兴致勃勃，但詹姆对于不能用飞天扫帚感到很不适应，尤其是每每被小天狼星射门成功，这让詹姆更不喜欢足球了。

比起华丽却阴森的布莱克庄园，唐克斯家只是间小巧玲珑的茅草屋顶农舍小屋。泰德是个出身麻瓜家族的巫师，家里装满了各种麻瓜日常用品，其中有种叫电话的东西，让小天狼星和詹姆研究了很久，泰德向他们解释电话的使用方式之后，小天狼星对着詹姆偷笑。

“你要不要打电话给莉莉，约她到对角巷？”

“这是什么的馊主意！有猫头鹰为什么不用呢？”詹姆皱着眉头，“你还记得上个月的惨剧吧？”

自从莱姆斯跟詹姆说不妨约莉莉去霍格莫德村之后，詹姆每天绞尽脑汁，就为了想个浪漫的方式向莉莉表白，小天狼星帮他设计了一个魔法情书，偷偷趁莉莉不注意时，夹在她的课本里，当莉莉拆开的时候，整个餐厅登时响起了“装满呛辣爱情的大釜”的歌声，还有满天的五彩烟火和飘散一地的缤纷彩带与玫瑰花瓣。

这个骚动让詹姆和小天狼星被麦格教授罚了足足两个礼拜的劳动服务，霍格莫德村自然也去不成了。

小天狼星想起这件事情，还忍不住笑意。这时詹姆从楼上走了下来，头发依然像是刚睡醒般没梳好，安多米达对他说了声圣诞快乐，招呼他和小天狼星吃早餐，便走去大声催促泰德放下那张黑胶唱片，该去上班了。

小天狼星尝了一口安多米达做的洛林培根蛋咸派，不禁大声叫好，“安多米达！这真好吃耶！比克利切做得早餐好吃几百倍。”

“你可以不用这么巴结我，”安多米达笑吟吟地回答他，顺手把泰德弄歪的圣诞树用魔法扶正，“你喜欢的话，烤箱里还有其他口味。”

小天狼星扬扬眉，打量着他的表姐，这位布莱克家的二小姐，以前都过着茶来伸手、饭来张口那么养尊处优的生活，现在却像个娴熟的家庭主妇，煮饭、打扫、照顾小孩样样来，安多米达的眼角眉梢，尽是小妇人的幸福表情。

“马麻，把拔去哪里了？”尼法朵拉站在厨房门口，她今天顶着个金色的应景头发。安多米达帮她准备了麻瓜吃的玉米片泡牛奶，抱她上高脚椅，让她慢慢边玩边吃。詹姆看看她吃的东西，一脸疑惑地皱了皱眉头。

“最近有跟你爸妈联络吗？”安多米达若无其事地问着小天狼星。

小天狼星耸耸肩，眼睛盯着天花板，”这个问题是你这个‘背叛家族始祖’该问的吗？”小天狼星对安多米达眨眨眼，故作轻松地反问安多米达，“你呢？被布莱克家除名，我看不出来你有后悔的迹象。”

安多米达淡淡一笑，手指着一脸淘气的尼法朵拉，“这就是我不后悔的原因。”

“对于逃家这件事，我也一样不后悔，”小天狼星认真地说，“人总要有些坚持，不能妥协，我绝不能接受他们那种歧视麻瓜的态度。”

“不过父母毕竟是父母，”安多米达叹了口气，用魔杖回复了被尼法朵拉打翻的碗，“我当了母亲之后，有了更多的体会，爸妈绝对是关心孩子的。”

“这是为什么你明知危险，还是要去参加丧礼？”

“是啊，但是另一方面也证明了，布莱克家的人还真是……，唉！”安多米达的眼睛里闪着泪光，“别说这些了，也不是我们能改变的事情，还要不要再来点咸派？”

厨房通往院子的门口突然有敲门的声音，安多米达站起来，把门开了个小缝，一只银色的猫影闪了进来，詹姆与小天狼星瞪大了眼睛，不明白发生什么事情。

这只银色的猫影在安多米达耳边说了几句话，声音低到詹姆和小天狼星都听不到，安多米达的脸色顿时陷入阴沉。银色的猫影离开之后，安多米达四顾厨房，心中似乎有什么事情难以决断。

“安多米达，那个不是麦格教授的守护神吗？”詹姆好奇地问道，“原来守护神也可以当猫头鹰？”

“这是……我们一个特殊的传讯方式，可以避免那个人和他的党羽拦截到我们的讯息。”安多米达有些心烦意乱。

“安多米达，你……”

“詹姆，小天狼星，你们还没成年，我什么都不能跟你们说，”安多米达脸色凝重，“我只能跟你们讲，有些很糟糕的事情发生，我必须马上去圣芒戈帮忙。我把尼法朵拉拜托你们，你们可以邀请朋友同学过来玩。”  
安多米达披上厚重的长袍，“很抱歉，又要麻烦你们了，”詹姆和小天狼星都一脸忧虑的表情，“别担心，不会有问题的。”安多米达安抚他们，转身就出门了。

整个厨房陷入一片寂静，只有尼法朵拉拿着汤匙敲碗的声音咔啦咔啦地响着，詹姆把吃得满脸都是牛奶和玉米片的尼法朵拉抱起来，放在地上。“我……必须承认，我不太会照顾小孩……”詹姆尴尬地看看尼法朵拉，再看看小天狼星。

“我只会陪她玩。上次都是莱姆斯在照顾，但是他跟他爸妈去罗马了，不可能叫他过来。”小天狼星蹙眉说道。

“尼法朵拉好像不太喜欢彼得，”詹姆摇摇头，“而且彼得比我们也好不到哪里去。”

尼法朵拉这时有些不耐烦，抓起了小天狼星身边的麻瓜美女泳装画刊，那是泰德送给小天狼星的圣诞礼物。

“里面好多阿姨。”尼法朵拉眼睛瞪得大大的。

“喂！这你不能看！”小天狼星一把将画刊抢过来，尼法朵拉当场泪眼汪汪。

这时厨房的窗口传出了些声响，是一只猫头鹰。詹姆开了窗户让它飞进来，尼法朵拉高兴地鼓掌叫好，小天狼星卸下它脚上的信，打开来看。

“是爱米琳·万斯！”小天狼星几乎兴奋地跳到天花板上，“她要我今天陪她去……逛逛。”他“啾”地一声亲了一下这封信，回头却看到詹姆生气的眼神。

“对角巷里的店今天都没开，你们逛什么逛？”詹姆尖声叫道，“所以你把尼法朵拉留给我？”

“别气啦，我帮你想了个办法，”小天狼星看了摆在一旁的电话一眼，回头对詹姆说，“打个电话给莉莉，求她来帮忙啰！”

“拜托喔，”詹姆转了转眼睛，“她怎么会答应照顾小孩？”

“试试看啦！我们只知道莉莉不愿意跟你去霍格莫德村，也许她喜欢小孩胜过黄油啤酒？”小天狼星拿起放在一旁的黄页，照着泰德教他们的方式，搜寻着莉莉的电话号码，“伊万斯……伊万斯……有啦！应该是这个没错，”他把电话拿起来，举向詹姆，“快点，打给莉莉吧！”

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

当莉莉出现在唐克斯家门口时，小天狼星早就不知跑哪里去了。詹姆开门让莉莉进来，很绅士地帮莉莉拿外套，“还好你愿意来帮忙，不然我可惨了。”

莉莉对他点点头，“今天雪下得很大啊！”她看到站在一旁有些害羞的小女孩，”这个就是尼法朵拉吗？”她蹲下来，拉着尼法朵拉的手，“你好啊，我是莉莉。”

尼法朵拉甜甜地笑了，莉莉看到她脸上都干掉了的玉米片和牛奶渍，向詹姆瞟了一眼，笑着说：”我们先去洗洗脸，然后你要玩什么？”

“尼法朵拉要飞飞！”

“不行，你妈妈说你一玩飞天扫帚，就摔得满身伤，不准你玩。”詹姆认真地说。

尼法朵拉嘟着嘴，满脸不愿意，莉莉出来打圆场，“那我们来画图，好不好？”

这不是詹姆心目中和莉莉单独相处的景像，但是却比他能想象得还要好得多。莉莉没跟詹姆说什么话，但是詹姆喜欢看着莉莉帮尼法朵拉洗脸，陪她画图，把前一晚剩的火鸡肉撕得碎碎的，加上马铃薯泥和菠菜，一口一口喂给尼法朵拉吃。

就像是他和莉莉结婚，有了小孩一样。

一种安静的、温暖的、波澜不兴的幸福。

他能够拥有这样的幸福吗？

“咦！披头士的唱片？”莉莉看到茶几上泰德的黑胶唱片，惊喜地说。

“你喜欢……这个什么……披头士？”

“嗯，他们之前是麻瓜世界最红的乐团呢！可惜前几年解散了。”莉莉的语调有些遗憾。

“为什么拆伙呢？”詹姆问。

“歌迷们觉得是为了某一个女人，”莉莉拿起唱片，环顾着客厅，找到了唱机，转过头来问詹姆，“我可以放出来听吗？”

詹姆点点头，虽然他对麻瓜的音乐没兴趣，但只要莉莉高兴，他什么都愿意。

Well, she was just 17,（她只有十七）  
You know what I mean, （你知道我的意思）  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare.（她的模样谁也比不上）  
So how could I dance with another（我怎能再跟其他人共舞）  
When I saw her standin' there.（当我看见她站在那里）

尼法朵拉随着节拍手舞足蹈，莉莉也面带微笑，跟着曲调哼唱着。詹姆看着他们这么高兴，心情也跟着轻松起来。  
“我从来没听过麻瓜的音乐。”詹姆突然说道，莉莉回头看了他一眼。

“我想也是，”莉莉侧着头，像是在思考什么，“我们一起修过麻瓜研究，但是你似乎对麻瓜的东西一点兴趣都没有。”

因为我修麻瓜研究唯一的理由是可以跟你一起上课，詹姆心里喊着。

“嗯，老实说，我觉得麻瓜的东西很没意思，魔法棒多了。”詹姆耸耸肩说，“像是泰德这几天教我们踢足球，跟魁地奇比起来，真是无聊死了。”

“喔？”莉莉扬扬眉，一副不以为然的样子，“你不要忘记了，我的家人都是麻瓜。”

詹姆愣住了，他在想他讲错了什么。“我不是这个意思，你知道我最讨厌的，就是那些歧视麻瓜血统的斯莱特林纯血主义者。”詹姆忙道。

“那我问你，你说你讨厌纯血主义，却又瞧不起麻瓜的东西，你是不是觉得我们麻瓜出身的巫师，或是混血的巫师，都是低你们纯种巫师一等，所以我们需要你们的保护？”莉莉很生气，她的一头红发像火焰般燃烧着，“你这种种族优越者的想法，跟那些纯血主义者又有什么不同？那些人用多数暴力对待我们，你不也一样用多数暴力欺负斯内普吗？”

“我……”詹姆从没认真想过这一节，完全说不出话来。

“还有，你最好不要瞧不起麻瓜，麻瓜也有魔法，他们叫科学。”

尼法朵拉被莉莉冷峻的表情与语气吓到了，她张着一双灵动的大眼看着莉莉。莉莉叹一口气，拍拍尼法朵拉的背，转身往厨房后的温室走去。

莉莉站在温室里，安多米达种了不少麻瓜与魔法的花草，同在小小的温室里争奇斗艳，但是莉莉完全没有心情看花，她不明白自己为何情绪会失控，她觉得有些后悔，也许她应该进去向詹姆道歉？

“其实……披头士的音乐还满好听的。”这是詹姆的声音。

莉莉惊讶地转过头去，詹姆站在他身后，低头看着自己的鞋子。

“科学我的确不太懂，但是魔法情书没办法把你约出来，打电话却可以。”詹姆腼腆地笑了一下，“我想科学应该有它了不起的地方吧。”

莉莉忍俊不住，轻笑了起来。

詹姆见她没有在生气，心中一颗大石落了地，“不过，我坚持魁地奇比足球好玩，谁叫小天狼星老是赢我。”他笑着说。

莉莉双手往后背，不太好意思地看着詹姆，“对不起，”莉莉湖绿色的眼睛看来如此澄澈，“我知道你其实不是那么自傲自大的人，你……救过斯内普，对不对？”

“你怎么知道？”

“嗯，怎么知道并不重要。”莉莉走近詹姆，仰头直视着他，“你愿意接受我的道歉吗？下次霍格莫德村，三根扫帚，我请你喝黄油啤酒。”

詹姆觉得全身的血液都往脑门冲，他的心几乎要从嘴巴跳了出来，但他一句话也说不出口，只有点点头。

“顺便把莱姆斯、小天狼星、彼得都带来，”莉莉俏皮地眨眨眼，“如果你们是披头士，我可不想当小野洋子。”

詹姆对莉莉这句话觉得摸不着头脑，莉莉却是神情愉快地往室内走去。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“今天雪下得真大。”小天狼星一回家，就跟詹姆抱怨着。

“是吗？”詹姆笑得嘴都合不拢，“我倒希望雪一直下个不停呢！”

小天狼星打开两瓶黄油啤酒，递给詹姆一瓶，“哇！看起来今天很顺利。看吧，就跟你说小孩比黄油啤酒有用。”

“也可能是电话的关系，”詹姆灌了一大口，“还有披头士的歌很好听喔。”

“喔？”小天狼星感到有些意外，“我不知道你喜欢麻瓜的音乐。”

“嗯，我也是今天才发现的。”詹姆露齿而笑，“所有麻瓜的玩意里，你最喜欢哪样？”

“泳装美女吧！唉呀！”小天狼星看到了被尼法朵拉画得乱七八糟还揉成一团的美女画刊，连忙掏出魔杖“恢复如初”。

詹姆突然想起了什么事，问道，“对了，你知道小野洋子是谁？”

“猪头酒吧新来的那个性感女酒保吗？”小天狼星专注地翻着画刊。

“……算了，当我没问。”詹姆完全无法停止微笑，他想，我真爱这些麻瓜的玩意啊。

（本章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先写一下小小的后记好了。
> 
> I Saw Her Standing There一直是我心目中詹莉的主题曲，  
> 所以我就把它写进来啦，然后就觉得，刚好都是四个英国男生。  
> The Beatles=The Marauders??????? 
> 
> *注：小野洋子（Yoko Ono）是约翰伦农第二任老婆，许多披头迷认定披头士拆伙的罪人。
> 
> 下一篇应该会是恋爱大混战，大概不会这么好笑，  
> （但是我有把惨剧写成喜剧的本领......）  
> 莱姆斯休兵一章重新归队，斯内普也可能首度出场喔。  
> 接着回答读者问题，   
> padfoot_moony留言：
> 
> “如果你们是披头士，我可不想当小野洋子。”  
> 欸，这句是什么意思啊＠＠
> 
> 小野洋子是披头士灵魂人物约翰列侬（John Lennon）的第二任妻子，  
> 列侬为了洋子和原配离婚，没多久披头士解散，  
> 不少乐迷怪罪洋子，认为她是披头士解散罪魁祸首。  
> 当然事实上不能把责任都放到她头上，只是当时全世界乐迷都很恨她。
> 
> 莉莉会讲出这句话，其实就是不希望詹姆重色轻友啦！ 
> 
> 詹姆和小天狼星从小在魔法世界长大，自然不会知道大名鼎鼎的小野洋子啰。
> 
> 本文中用到原著典故之处，也在此一并解释，  
> 天狼星熱愛麻瓜比基尼美女。
> 
> 莱姆斯去罗马也是一个典故，Remus这个名字来自罗马的创城始祖之一。  
> 传说中Remus和Remulus这对双生子，是由狼养大的。  
> Remulus是莱姆斯在Potterwatch的花名。  
> 之前去罗马玩就看过双生子和狼的塑像。  
> Lupin又来自“狼”的拉丁文，所以我猜想莱姆斯有意大利血统啰。
> 
> 另一个典故是安多米达收到麦格教授的守护神传来的讯息，这是将来凤凰社的伏笔。
> 
> 写这篇的目的，除了让詹莉加温，  
> 最后就是自问自答看书的时候就很好奇的问题：
> 
> 詹姆这么讨厌斯莱特林，反对种族主义，但是他到底多了解麻瓜呢？
> 
> 类似的问题在真实世界也很多，  
> 许多历史上的人权斗士其实对他争取的权利不太了解，也无法身体力行，  
> 如果读过一些种族人权运动，甚至女权运动的书籍就会知道。
> 
> 所以某种程度上，我想莉莉说詹姆有种族优越感，也说得也没错，  
> 詹姆在原作中一直被形容为“自大骄傲”（虽然是斯内普说的），  
> 或多或少他就是给人这种感觉吧。
> 
> 不过我觉得詹姆还是很可爱啦，我很小心处理他的负面个性，  
> 希望大家也觉得他这种“自大骄傲”很可爱。  
> （这样就表示我写成功啰！）


	4. [亲世代] Ch4 晴朗的一天 On A Clear Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇在写啥？莉莉和掠夺者团去了三根扫帚之后，小天狼星发现莱姆斯怪怪的……莉莉帮莱姆斯的未来做了预言，到底准不准呢？
> 
> 配对？詹莉 ＆ 卢莉（？）
> 
> 剧情走向？目前还在HP第一集之前，亲世代还在霍格沃茨时的剧情。人物个性与情节都力求尽量符合原著。

On A Clear Day  
晴朗的一天

On a clear day, rise and look around you,  
and you'll see who you are.  
On a clear day, how it will astound you  
That the glow of your feelings outshines every star.  
You will follow every mountain, sea and shore,  
You will see from far and near a world you've never seen before.  
On a clear day, on a clear day,  
you can see forever, and ever, and ever more.

1977年二月

虽然时序即将进入春季，天气却依然雪雨纷飞，詹姆·波特起了个大早，趁着大家都都还沉浸在睡梦中，先跑去浴室仔细地梳洗了一翻，他努力用梳子想把那头纠结乱翘的黑发梳平，但试了十分钟之后终于放弃。他拿出小天狼星为他准备的古龙水，细细地周身喷了一遍，却听到身后传来一个声音。

“梅林！那是什么味道？”睡眼惺忪的莱姆斯·卢平站在浴室门口，有些无奈地看着詹姆。詹姆不太好意思地对莱姆斯露齿微笑。

“这是西伯利亚长颈龙唾液与南太平洋的独角兽麝香混合成的古龙水，小天狼星推荐的，一小瓶就要十个金加隆，”詹姆又拿起梳子，对他的一头乱发进行最后的努力，“我期待这个霍格莫德村周末很久了。”

“嗯，我希望莉莉喜欢龙的口水和独角兽的……分泌物。”莱姆斯虚弱地说，前两天刚好是月圆，他还没有完全恢复过来。

詹姆听了莱姆斯的话，愣住良久，才神情严肃地问，“听起来好像很恶心。”

“是啊，闻起来有点像魔药学教室的味道。”莱姆斯一边的嘴角微微向上。

“这么糟吗？”詹姆开始担忧起来。

“我开玩笑的，”莱姆斯眼睛转了一圈，“别太担心了，叉子，你没问题啦！”

“我不知道，”詹姆叹了口气，转身看着莱姆斯，“如果这是魁地奇比赛就好了。”

“你是说，如果莉莉是金色飞贼就好了？”莱姆斯微微一笑。

“讲实话，有时候还真的会这样想。”詹姆无奈地双手一摊，决定放弃他的乱发。

“小天狼星说晚一点爱米琳·万斯会在三根扫帚和他碰面，他们会去街上逛逛，我跟彼得也会找借口先走，你要加油喔！”

“你没有约会吗？”詹姆调皮地眨眨眼，“好几个女孩子约你不是吗？”

“噢！这你就别提了。”莱姆斯吐吐舌头，脸红了起来。自从斯特拉事件之后，的确如莉莉所料，不少女孩子主动向他示好，甚至还在图书馆为了抢着坐在他旁边而争风吃醋起来，莱姆斯已经被烦得不敢再踏进图书馆一步。

“你不是读了那本《狼人交配行为：理论与实证》？总该学到一些吧！”詹姆忍着笑说道。

“那本书只教了脱光衣服之后的事情，可没教穿着衣服的时候要怎么办。”莱姆斯自我解嘲地说，詹姆已经笑到不行。

“你们两个这么早在讲什么？笑得这么开心。”彼得也起床了。

“没事！”詹姆与莱姆斯异口同声。  
※ ※ ※ ※ ※

当詹姆等人推开三根扫帚厚重的橡木门时，里面早已挤满了霍格沃茨的学生，当中最醒目的，就是莉莉的一头红发，她正背对着他们，在吧台和罗梅塔聊天。

詹姆深呼吸一口气，往吧台走去。小天狼星对莱姆斯和彼得扮了个鬼脸，莱姆斯敲了敲小天狼星的后脑勺，小天狼星疼得“噢”地叫了一声。三人跟在詹姆身后，走去向莉莉打招呼。

莉莉对他们点点头，湖绿色的眼睛带着点似笑非笑的神情，“我们去窗边的位子坐吧，罗梅塔帮我们留了张桌子。”

当他们穿过嘈杂的人群，詹姆让莉莉进到最里面靠窗的位子，自己则小心翼翼地坐在莉莉身边，莱姆斯、小天狼星、彼得则坐在他们两人的对面。罗梅塔送来了四瓶黄油啤酒和一杯蒲公英汁，莉莉拿起蒲公英汁，轻醊了一口，她用眼神示意，四个男生同时抓起面前的黄油啤酒，喝了一大口。

然后是一阵静默。詹姆似乎想说些什么，但却一句话都讲不出口，莱姆斯尴尬地低头玩着黄油啤酒瓶上的水雾，小天狼星先是焦急地瞪着詹姆，恨不得当场喝杯复方汤剂变成詹姆帮他跟莉莉讲话，最后终于不耐烦地转头打量着酒吧里形形色色的女孩子，彼得则看着每个人，一脸不明所以。

“我跟泰德借了不少麻瓜音乐来听，”詹姆终于开口，“我觉得保罗麦卡尼的《傻情歌》（Silly Love Song）很棒。”

“嗯，那首歌很不错，”莉莉微笑着说，“那你喜欢约翰列侬脱离披头士之后的歌吗？”

“他的歌有点太深奥了。”詹姆瞇着眼睛，似乎再也想不出来该说些什么。

“我喜欢《想象》（Imagine），”莱姆斯故作轻松地说，“这首歌很简单但又很有力，我们正处在跟伏地魔的战争中，如果大家能过着乌托邦的和平生活就好了。”

莉莉的眼睛亮了起来，“我不知道你听麻瓜音乐。”

“我有个麻瓜妈妈啊！不过她是个迪斯科迷，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“我比较喜欢摇滚，艾尔顿强也不错，他的钢琴就像是下了魔法一样，很有诗意，很有活力。”

莉莉托着腮，颇有兴味地看着莱姆斯。小天狼星身子往椅背倒去，朝天花板吹了声口哨，莱姆斯登时觉得自己说得太多，不好意思地抓起黄油啤酒喝了一口，却喝急了呛着，咳个不停。

“你没事吧？”莉莉关切地问道。

“……没有……没什么，”莱姆斯转过头去，想逃避莉莉咄咄逼人的眼光，但却看见小天狼星瞇着眼凝视着他，像是要把他看穿似的。

“什么保罗、约翰、披头士啊？”彼得好奇地问。

“没事！”四个人转过来看着彼得，异口同声地说。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
“我真不敢相信，”小天狼星对莱姆斯抱怨道，“你有没有搞错啊？今天出来是撮合詹姆跟莉莉，你干什么插话？”

霍格莫德村灰暗暗的，厚重的云把天空压得低低地，路上到处都是食死徒的通缉布告，小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得三人走在泥泞的街道上，往猪头酒吧而去。小天狼星还等不到爱米琳·万斯出现，就急忙地把莱姆斯和彼得从詹姆莉莉身边带开。

“我想帮叉子啊！难道要他们坐在那里面面相觑一整天？”莱姆斯为自己辩护着。

“那就讲些詹姆能插得上嘴的事情啊！比方说……魁地奇，”小天狼星顿了顿，“喔，不！莉莉对魁地奇一点兴趣都没有。”

“也许我们能做的，就是让他们两个独处吧！”莱姆斯的语气有些无奈，小天狼星突然停下脚步，转过身来，用一种少见的、认真的眼神看着莱姆斯。

“月亮脸，我问你个问题，”小天狼星皱着眉头，似乎在想该怎么措辞，“你觉得莉莉怎么样？”

“很适合詹姆的女孩。”莱姆斯想也不想就这么回答。

“啧！我是问：‘你’觉得莉莉怎样？”小天狼星盯着他，继续问道。

“嗯，老实说……我没想过，”莱姆斯被小天狼星的严肃吓了一跳，“我应该要对莉莉有什么想法吗？”

“算了，当我没问，”小天狼星摇摇头，似乎觉得自己的想法有些荒谬，微笑着换个话题，“爱米琳今天去帮《风尚巫女》杂志拍封面，她在三根扫帚找不到我，就会去猪头酒吧。”

“所以，等等就剩我们两个了？”彼得好不容易开口问道。

“搞不好爱米琳会带她的模特儿朋友来，”小天狼星开心地眨眨眼，“你们两个有福气了！”

“哈！这是今天你们讲的话里，我唯一听得懂的，”彼得一脸向往地说，“模特儿啊！带他们去佐科笑话店逛逛恶作剧商品，或是请她们吃巧克力蛙，你们说好不好？”

小天狼星与莱姆斯听了彼得的话，不禁对望了一眼，彼得看他们两个怪异的表情，便一脸疑惑地问道：“怎么了？”

“没事！”小天狼星和莱姆斯异口同声。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
当他们回到霍格沃茨，阴霾了一整天的天空居然放晴。晚餐桌上，小天狼星质问着詹姆他和莉莉相处的细节，詹姆没说什么，只是面露着愉快得不得了得微笑。

“我就跟你说一切都会顺利的。”莱姆斯很替詹姆高兴。

“我不能说我们现在算是在约会，”詹姆对莱姆斯点点头，“但至少她不像以前那样讨厌我了。”

“有时候，认识一个人需要点时间啊，”小天狼星若有所思地看着莱姆斯，“有时候认识自己的感觉都需要时间。”

“干什么跟我讲这个？”莱姆斯不解地看着小天狼星，“大情圣今天变成哲学家了？”

“我只是在想爱米琳，”小天狼星调皮地说道，“我从没想到可以跟一个女孩约会超过三个月，我跟她已经进入第四个月了。”

“真是了不起的成就啊！”詹姆挖苦地说，小天狼星用魔杖指挥他盘中的奶油松饼飞到詹姆头上。

在詹姆与小天狼星展开一场食物战争时，莱姆斯一个人走出餐厅，穿过大厅，往湖边散步。晚风吹来，微寒中一股雨后泥土与青草的味道，天上繁星无数。

星光之下，莱姆斯回想着下午在猪头酒吧的事情，蓦地看见一个女孩站在湖边。

“嗨！吃完晚饭出来散步吗？”莉莉用一种愉快的语调说道。

“嗯，”莱姆斯点点头，“詹姆……不像你想象得讨人厌吧？”

莉莉开怀地笑了，“有时候，认识一个人需要一点时间。”

“你居然跟小天狼星讲一样的话。”莱姆斯扬扬眉。

“那你呢？”莉莉好奇地问，“今天下午过得如何？”

“今天下午，小天狼星的现任女友爱米琳带了一个女孩子到猪头酒吧加入我们，”莱姆斯的语调很温柔，“很快乐的一个下午。”

“爱米琳是那个大我们一届的拉文克劳吗？偶尔会帮杂志拍照的模特儿？那个女孩子又是谁呢？”

“嗯，那个女孩子叫乔治亚，是个美国人，和爱米琳是当模特儿的朋友。”

“我闻到春天的气息，”莉莉的语气带着些调侃，“莱姆斯的春天也要到了吗？”  
“喔！不，事情不是你想的那样。”莱姆斯连忙否认。

“老实说，我以前曾经以为你对男孩子比较有兴趣，尤其是你老跟詹姆他们混在一起，根本不搭理女孩子。”

莱姆斯完全说不出话来，莉莉看他发窘的样子，就笑得更开心了，“你在担心什么？”

“第一，我不觉得有什么女孩子看得上我，”莱姆斯也不知道为何会对莉莉这么坦白，“看看我的好朋友们，詹姆是体育健将，格兰芬多的魁地奇英雄；小天狼星就更别提了，‘霍格沃茨种马’不是白叫的”莉莉听了笑得前仰后倒，“至于彼得嘛……嗯！没事！在这么出色的朋友身边，谁会注意到我呢？”

“话不能这么说，斯特拉对你可是赞誉有加，在口碑传出之后，相信应该很多女生对你示好吧！”莉莉用手肘推推莱姆斯。

“噢！闭嘴，莉莉。”莱姆斯翻了翻白眼。

“那其他的理由呢？”

“我……我的身体不好，”莱姆斯欲言又止，“也许你注意到了，我经常生病……”

“你是要跟我说，你是个狼人？”莉莉看着莱姆斯的眼睛，她的声音微小却清晰。

莱姆斯的眼睛发出一种奇异的光芒，他张大了嘴，却一句话也说不出。

“你放心，不是詹姆告诉我的，当然也不是斯内普，”莉莉给莱姆斯一个体贴的微笑，“你想想，你每到月圆的时候就生病，偶尔脸上还有些抓伤的痕迹，这并不难猜到，我四年级就发现了，我今天有跟詹姆聊起这件事情，我知道他们早就知道你的情况，”莉莉顿了一顿，“你从来没想过跟我讲吗？”

“我从来没跟别人讲过，詹姆他们是自己发现的，”莱姆斯叹了口气，才奇怪地问，“你不害怕吗？”

莉莉摇摇头，“有什么好怕！你在霍格沃茨快六年了，有伤过谁吗？”

“上次差点伤了斯内普。”莱姆斯的语气中有些苦涩。

“那是小天狼星这个猪头的错。”

“但事实是，如果我不是个狼人……”

“莱姆斯·卢平，如果你不是个狼人，你可能就跟詹姆和小天狼星一样混蛋，喔，不！混蛋的就小天狼星一个。”莉莉扁嘴笑着说。

莱姆斯在草地上躺了下来，仰望着天上的星空。莉莉坐在他身边，缓缓地说道，“你有没有想过，你爸妈费了这么大功夫，送你到霍格沃茨，为的是让你有机会，过着跟一般巫师一样的生活。”

“问题恐怕不在我，”莱姆斯苦笑说，“绝大部分女生听到我是狼人，都会逃之夭夭吧！”

“还是有人不介意啊！”莉莉也躺下来，看着天上的星星，俏皮地说，“我就不介意，可惜你从没想到约我。”

“可惜你是詹姆的女孩，”莱姆斯点点头。

“是啊！”莉莉的口气似乎有些遗憾，“真可惜。”  
“我从来不知道我们能看到这么多星星。”莱姆斯说。

“On a clear day, on a clear day, （在晴朗的一天里）you can see forever, and ever, and ever more.（你可以看见更远更多）”莉莉轻轻哼唱着。

“这又是麻瓜的歌吗？”

“嗯！”莉莉解释说，“这首歌是说，在晴朗的一天里，你可以看见山，看见海，看见许多许多，还可以看见自己的心。”

“我想我最好帮詹姆恶补一下麻瓜音乐。”莱姆斯说。

“我想这个工作可以留给我自己，”莉莉轻声说。

“你可以不用在我面前炫耀你们的关系。”

“你知道吗？我的占星术成绩不错，我可以帮你看看你的未来喔！”莉莉的声音半认真，半开玩笑。

莱姆斯笑了，“来吧！说说看！”

“莱姆斯·卢平，有一天你会遇到一个女孩，你们会很相爱，她会大声告诉全世界她不在乎你是个狼人，然后你们会结婚生子，有个美满的家庭，永远快乐的在一起。”

“你不是在占星，你在做梦，”莱姆斯心里有许多感动，但只是淡淡地说，“还好你不打算去当占星师，不然肯定饿死。”

“我劝你还是相信我，笨蛋。”莉莉轻快地说。

他们就这么并肩躺在草地上，心思飞向宇宙穹苍，良久，莱姆斯才开口。

“谢谢，”莱姆斯的声音有些沙哑，“我很高兴有你这个朋友。”

“别客气，我也很高兴有你这个……朋友。”莉莉的声音像是做梦一样。

正当莱姆斯感动得说不出话来，莉莉突然冒出一句，“我想《狼人交配行为：理论与实证》应该满有用的，将来你可以帮这本书做证言广告。别忘了一定要找机会再多‘实证’一下，我不相信跟斯特拉那一次，你用到全部书中的知识。”

莱姆斯从草地上跳起来，吓得目瞪口呆。莉莉强忍着笑意，起身往城堡走去。只听到身后的莱姆斯大喊道：

“詹姆·波特！我要杀了你！”

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

当莱姆斯走进寝室时，彼得还没回来，小天狼星和詹姆正在研究下次该怎样约莉莉。

“你跑哪里去了？”小天狼星问他。

“刚刚去散步，结果……在草皮上睡着了，做了一个梦，”莱姆斯突然觉得跟他们讲碰到莉莉似乎不是个好主意，“梦到有一天我遇到一个女孩，我们很相爱，她大声告诉全世界她不在乎我是个狼人，然后我们会结婚生子，有个美满的家庭，永远快乐的在一起。”说完得意地微笑。

“原来是去做春梦。”詹姆笑骂道。

“我想你可以从写信跟乔治亚联络开始，”小天狼星显得很兴奋，“是到了该谈场恋爱的时候了，月亮脸。”

莱姆斯只是笑笑，并没有答话。突然他觉得，有这些朋友真好，就像是晴朗的天空一样，他们帮你看得更远更多……

彼得这时走了进来，“终于把功课写完了，你们在聊些什么？”彼得热切地问。

“没事！”詹姆、小天狼星、莱姆斯异口同声，然后笑倒在床上。

（本篇完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是到目前为止最难写，写得最久的一章。
> 
> 首先要研究70年代的音乐，要合我口味，  
> 要适合用在这个章节的，还尽量要选英国歌手或团体。
> 
> 继上一章的I Saw Her Standing There之后，  
> 披头士又出现在本章里，不过分别是拆伙后的两条歌曲。
> 
> Paul McCartney的Silly Love Songs  
> （非常James的阳光男孩歌曲，符合他对莉莉的心情）  
> John Lennon的Imagine  
> （非常Remus的乌托邦歌曲，他应该很向往歌词中没有歧视的世界吧！）  
> 还有一首是标题的：On A Clear Day  
> （轻快的爵士乐曲，乐观而流畅，跟Lily一样。）  
> 一边写着卢莉对话的时候，一边听着On A Clear Day，觉得眼泪都快掉下来了。
> 
> 此外，这章本来打算写的内容比较多，  
> 但是因为太长了，只有删掉两段。  
> 一段是出发往霍格莫德村时，斯内普的出场；  
> 另一段是猪头酒吧，爱米琳与乔治亚的出场，  
> 不过不要担心，将来他们还是会出场跟大家说你好！  
> （你当他们天线宝宝吗？踹！） 
> 
> 乔治亚是自创人物，至于她和莱姆斯会发生什么事，  
> 就让我先卖个关子吧！
> 
> 最后最困难的地方，是角色的刻画，  
> 要如何维持角色之间些许暧昧的程度，  
> 要浓到让人觉得可爱，又不会过分到让人讨厌，真难！
> 
> 发现自己还是喜欢写耍宝文，明明卢莉最后对话气氛很好，  
> 还是忍不住让莉莉对莱姆斯吐嘈。哎呀呀！真是坏习惯。 
> 
> 希望大家看完，都觉得心里暖烘烘的，  
> 要跟我讲讲你们看完之后的感觉喔，下一章才能更进步喔。  
> 以下是铁人对留言的回复  
> To 亦思和可乐：  
> 我觉得那本书应（狼人那本）该是像Discovery频道播的“动物奇观”这种节目。  
> 这个笑话晚几章一定还会出现，想象一下长大之后的唐克斯听到这个故事会是什么反应.........
> 
> 我想象中的莉莉一开始可能不太喜欢小天狼星，XD  
> 毕竟在他眼中詹姆老是跟着小天狼星为非作歹（殴）。
> 
> 目前莉莉对詹姆的印象好多了，不过离交往还有段距离吧。
> 
> 莱姆斯不说真话吗？呵呵！我想他是还没发现自己的感觉。  
> 所以小天狼星才会说：“有时候认识自己的感觉都需要一点时间。”  
> （小天狼星脑袋里毕竟不是只有泳装美女啊～～～～～）
> 
> 不过我觉得莉莉这种冷静自持的个性还是适合詹姆，  
> 莱姆斯需要一个更热情而且积极的人，（看你萌的犬狼还是卢唐，自己填空。）  
> 所以他们注定如流星错过。


	5. [亲世代] Ch5 我心上的乔治亚 Georgia On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇在写啥？莱姆斯和乔治亚开始约会，但莱姆斯内心的恐惧却成了两人关系最大的阴影……
> 
> 配对？莱姆斯X乔治亚
> 
> 剧情走向？目前还在HP第一集之前，亲世代还在霍格沃茨时的剧情。人物个性与情节都力求尽量符合原著。

Georgia On My Mind  
我心上的乔治亚

Georgia, Georgia, the whole day through  
Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind  
Georgia, Georgia, a song of you  
Comes as sweet and clean as moonlight through the pines  
Other arms reach out to me  
Other eyes smile tenderly  
Still in peaceful dreams I see the roads leads back to you  
Georgia, Georgia, no peace I find  
Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind

1977年六月

过去的几个月，日子并不如表面上风平浪静，随着《预言家日报》上愈来愈长的伤亡名单，霍格沃茨走廊上的耳语也愈来愈多。虽然，在邓不利多的保护下，霍格沃茨还能够暂时置身于战争的风暴外，但是伏地魔的势力日渐高涨，几乎每天都有认识的名字出现在报纸上。

每天的早餐时间，对霍格沃茨全校师生都是一种折磨，最新的亲友伤亡讯息通常都是一大早由猫头鹰送到邓不利多办公桌上，然后学院导师会带着学生到校长室，由邓不利多向学生宣布这些坏消息，过去的一个礼拜，已经有三个学生被通知了。

每个学生都害怕，他们会是下一个早餐时被带去校长室的人。

每天早上，莱姆斯都陷入深深的恐惧，他的父亲是个资深的傲罗，站在对抗伏地魔的第一线，随时都有可能捐躯，而他也很明白，在现在这个时局里，这也许是迟早会发生的事，但每当他看到麦格教授向格兰芬多的餐桌走来，他都在心中强烈地祷告，只希望她走向别人，而不是来找他去校长室。

然而当别的同学去校长室时，他又无可避免地对自己的自私感到罪恶。

全格兰芬多可能只有一个人不在乎在早餐时见到麦格教授。

“我倒希望麦格教授能找上我，”这天早餐时间，小天狼星漫不在乎地笑着说，“我家那些食死徒，全部死光了还干净。”

莱姆斯摇摇头，叹了口气。彼得则是低头用叉子玩着他盘中的焦糖蛋卷。詹姆却给了他一个不以为然的表情。

“你不要给我那个‘莉莉’的眼神，”小天狼星转了转眼睛对詹姆说道，“我家大部份的亲友都是伏地魔的同伙，而我总有一天是要跟他们拼个你死我活，我宁可他们不是死在我手下。”

彼得听见小天狼星直呼伏地魔的名字，不禁打了个哆嗦。小天狼星没有注意，只是自顾自地说，”我们都已经满十七岁了，我只希望赶快从霍格沃茨毕业，参加战斗。”

詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得对此都点点头，像是迫不及待想要加入对抗食死徒的行列。

一只陌生的猫头鹰朝他们飞了过来，停在莱姆斯面前，小天狼星和詹姆相顾一笑，詹姆看着莱姆斯发亮的灰蓝色的眼睛说，“看看是谁又收到情书了？”

“乔治亚来的信。”莱姆斯若无其事地说。

小天狼星甩了甩他的长发，裂着嘴笑道，“真是打得火热啊！”

“我们不过是见过两次面、通过几封信，她在这里只待几个月，不久就要转去巴黎工作了，”莱姆斯的语气像是在讲别人的事情，“她问我暑假能不能出来聚聚。”

詹姆、小天狼星和彼得都笑得合不拢嘴，只差没有在莱姆斯头上撒花瓣放烟火。

“我无法想象月亮脸出现在帕笛芙夫人茶馆里。”彼得羡慕地说道。

“谁说我们要去帕笛芙夫人茶馆了？”莱姆斯淡淡地说。

小天狼星对莱姆斯的冷淡感到不可思议。

“我以为你喜欢她，”小天狼星斜眼打量着莱姆斯，“那次在猪头酒吧，你看着乔治亚微笑的表情，还有你跟她说话的语调，不要否认了，你喜欢她。”

“什么表情语调？”莱姆斯大惑不解。

“我会说那是月亮脸专有的‘泡妞把式’，你对女孩子有兴趣时，就是一脸天真无辜的表情，专注地听人家讲话，只差没拿羽毛笔出来把人家说的话都记下来，”小天狼星开始詹姆和彼得分析起来，“不过你还没有‘非常’喜欢她，我看过你那种样子……”小天狼星突然停了下来，看了詹姆一眼，没把话说完。

“其实……我不知道这到底是好事还是坏事，乔治亚很不错，但是我不确定我们应该交往，”莱姆斯长叹一口气，缓缓说道，“本来我的想法里，我们只要通通信，偶尔在霍格莫德村碰面就好，现在……”

“你又在担心‘你那毛茸茸的小毛病’了。”詹姆打断他，口气有些无奈。

“搞不好有很多女孩子喜欢你那个‘毛病’，”小天狼星用一种俏皮的语调说，“危险、刺激、又毛茸茸的，真性感啊！”一边说着还用手拨弄着莱姆斯的头发。

“大脚板，你真是个变态。”这回连詹姆都受不了，小天狼星仰头大笑。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
深夜的格兰芬多公共休息室里，只剩下莱姆斯与彼得两个人，莱姆斯正在帮彼得恶补第二天要考的黑魔法防御术，彼得似乎一点也不感兴趣，完全无法专心。

“你明天考试是不想过关了吗？”莱姆斯放下羽毛笔，看着彼得。

“月亮脸，我办不到，”彼得用一种疲惫的声音说，“今天就这样了，好吗？”

“一年多以前，你也讲过这种话，结果你练成了阿尼马格斯。”莱姆斯试着鼓励他。

“这次你真的相信我能够过关吗？”彼得突然这么直接地问，莱姆斯显得有些措手不及。

“我不像你们那么优秀，轻轻松松就能应付学校的课业。这么多年，我觉得自己最后的自信心都快被磨掉了。我的爸妈希望我当一个傲罗，但你也知道我根本不是这块料。”彼得的口气十足的自暴自弃。

“别这么看轻自己，彼得。”莱姆斯想说些什么安慰他，但他也知道以彼得的能力，想当个傲罗的确是遥不可及的梦想。

“有时候我在想，如果……我没有你们这么优秀的朋友，是不是就不会显得自己那么没用？”彼得的声音有些颤抖，“每天翻开预言家日报，都是伤亡的新闻。每次詹姆和小天狼星在讲去挑战‘那个人’的时候，我其实……很害怕……，我没有他们那种勇气，为什么像我这样的人会分到格兰芬多呢？”

莱姆斯从没听过彼得用这样的语气说话，这让莱姆斯有些惊讶，有着些许的同情，甚至一点点感同身受。

“我们……或多或少都有着恐惧，只是我们害怕的事情不一样。”

莱姆斯望向窗外，漆黑的天空中，连一颗星星都看不到，禁林的树影，在呼啸的风声中诡异地摇晃着。

“彼得，我想你大概是累了。”莱姆斯不知道该怎么回答彼得。

“连你也不能了解吗？”彼得看了莱姆斯一眼，小小的眼睛里透露着痛苦、失望和少许的怨恨，转身离去。

莱姆斯目送他离开，心里五味杂陈，他何尝不害怕？他想到他时时遭受生命威胁的父亲，想到每天早餐时他的祈祷，他还想到乔治亚。

乔治亚·德拉库尔是个来自美国新奥尔良的女巫，比莱姆斯大一岁，一头淡银色的长发，灵气迫人，气质飘渺，这样一个精灵般的女孩，却说着一口可爱纯朴的美国南方口音，这样的不协调形成一种特殊的魅力，引起了莱姆斯的兴趣。

由于美国没有巫术学校，出身于巫师家族的乔治亚一直在麻瓜的社会生长，决定来到英国从事巫师模特儿工作前，她当过一阵子巫毒教巫师的助手，所以知道许多巫毒教的仪式。

“麻瓜很奇怪，他们害怕巫毒教，却愿意花钱去看或是去买巫毒教的事物，”乔治亚不解地说，“所以巫师们干脆投其所好，从麻瓜工厂批发一堆一点法力都没有巫毒娃娃卖给他们，他们高兴，我们赚钱。那些玩意跟巫毒教一点关系都没有，都是为了顺应麻瓜对巫毒教的想象做出来的东西，这就是美国资本主义的完美实践。”

“巫毒教跟黑魔法有关吗？”莱姆斯好奇地问道。

“什么是黑魔法呢？坏巫师不能用好魔法为恶吗？”乔治亚淡淡地一笑，“魔法本身没有好坏，谁使用它们才是重点。”

除了巫毒教和吸血鬼，乔治亚还讲了许多新奥尔良的嘉年华会（Mardi Gras）、法国区的爵士酒吧、密西西比河上的蒸气轮船，这些充满异国风情的事物，个个都让莱姆斯倾倒。而莱姆斯也跟她介绍了许多英国巫师社会的情况，还有霍格沃茨的生活。

他们来自这么不同的背景，这么少的交集，恬淡的乔治亚对莱姆斯来说，是神秘而不可测的，她从不问莱姆斯的私人事情，莱姆斯也从不问她的，她们可以聊的东西那么得多，但对彼此的了解却那么得少。

也许就是这样的距离感，让莱姆斯觉得安全。他害怕亲密，他害怕自己狼人的秘密被发现，他害怕投入情感却换来别人的排斥。

第二次霍格莫德村的见面之后，莱姆斯送乔治亚回到三根扫帚，乔治亚在英国期间，暂时住在这间客栈里。乔治亚邀他进去喝杯咖啡，莱姆斯借口该赶马车回霍格沃茨而拒绝了，乔治亚的眼神有些失望，临别时她轻轻在他唇上亲吻了一下，便转身进房，只剩下门外发愣的莱姆斯。

为什么就是跨不出那一步？莱姆斯不禁问自己。

与其说是想保护别人不受伤，不如说是害怕自己受伤？

想到这里，莱姆斯摇摇头，像是想甩掉这恼人的念头。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
不管这世间有多少的烦恼，地球还是继续在转，时间也就这么地流过。当莱姆斯第一次有空闲时间坐在自家小院子里的长凳上，闻着栀子花的花香时，暑假已经过了一半。

“莱姆斯！”

他回头望去，是父亲在叫他，莱姆斯有些惊讶。他已经好几天没见到父亲了，每天早上起床的时候，父亲已经出门，而入睡的时候，父亲还没回家。

“嗨！你在家？”莱姆斯看着许久不见的父亲，午后的阳光下，父亲的白发看来似乎更多了。

“等等要跟阿拉斯托·穆迪出任务，马上要去魔法部了。你怎么也在家，没跟詹姆他们出去？”父亲走到莱姆斯身边，在长凳的另一头坐了下来。

“今天突然想在家里看看书，”莱姆斯仰头看着树梢上闪动的金光，“我几乎要忘了坐在这个院子里是什么感觉。”

“暑假还这么忙吗？”父亲微笑地看着他，“听你妈妈说，你正和一个女孩子约会？”

“噢！你不要跟我讲那些‘男人的责任’还是‘怎样避孕’的长篇大论，”莱姆斯笑着说，“去年有一天在詹姆家吃晚饭，波特先生对我们说教了一晚上，小天狼星几乎想拿出魔杖把他变成一只蜜蜂。”

“看来我要叫猫头鹰送封谢函给波特先生，他帮我省了不少功夫，不用跟你讲些尴尬的事情。”他拍拍莱姆斯的背，脸上的微笑更深了。

“当年我们花了很大的努力，送你去霍格沃茨，就是希望你像普通的孩子一样长大。我们的心血并没有白费，”父亲顿了顿，“你妈妈还说，你已经申请毕业之后加入傲罗的培训。”

“我其实比较想当老师，我喜欢小孩子。但现在战事这么紧急，当个傲罗，先打败了‘那个人’再说，而且，我一直对黑魔法防御术很有心得，这是家学渊源吧。”

“很勇敢啊！不害怕吗？”

“我不怕面对黑巫师或食死徒，”莱姆斯低下头来，“但是我害怕……其他的事情，我…..我毕竟不是一般巫师。”

父亲看着莱姆斯好一会儿，眼神里尽是关怀，才缓缓地道，“有时候，适度的害怕是件好事，它让你更小心谨慎、更谦卑地面对一切，”父亲的眼神黯然下来，“我常想，如果当年，我能更多一点害怕，也许你就不用受这么多苦。”

“爸爸？！”莱姆斯疑惑地看着父亲。

父亲干涩地苦笑了一声。

“那一年，我被指派负责追捕狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克和他的党羽，那是我第一次带领这么大的计划，我很兴奋，也很紧张，但我忘记了害怕，我太自大又太自负，我以为我的计划万无一失，但是不够谨慎的结果，就出现了致命的失误，虽然我们逮捕了很多狼人，但格雷伯克却逃脱了。”

父亲的目光好深好远，充满了悔恨与无奈，“然后他终于找到机会，狠狠地报复我，他……咬了你。”他的声音变得好细好小，莱姆斯几乎听不到他在说什么。

“从此之后，我学会和恐惧相处。每天我都看到我的同僚倒下，我害怕看到更多的人倒下，我害怕成为下一个，我害怕今天出门之后就再也没有机会看到你，我害怕再也没有机会吃到你妈做的小牛肉派。但就是因为这些恐惧，我更勇敢战斗、更小心面对危险，所以我还能在这里跟你说话。”

莱姆斯给了父亲一个了解的眼光，父亲点点头，继续说道，“但是你也要学会，不要让恐惧占据了你的心，有时候你害怕的‘事情’，并不像‘害怕’本身那么严重。你害怕伤害别人，你害怕被社会拒绝，就因此封闭、孤立自己的话，这到底是你害怕的‘事情’引起的，还是你自己的‘害怕’造成的？”

然后是一阵沉默，莱姆斯细细咀嚼着父亲的话，他心中虽然依旧浑沌一片，却好像渐渐清澈起来。

“我该走啦！免得你被我的长篇大论，烦到想把我变成一只蜜蜂，”父亲从长凳上站了起来，莱姆斯仰望着他高大的身形，父亲微笑着说，“没有恐惧，就突显不出勇气。你不需要现在就了解我说的话，人生还很长，有些事情要自己经历过才知道。”

莱姆斯轻声嘟囔着说，“最近怎么老是有人跟我说‘以后你就会知道’这种话。”

“我想你现在只需要知道，我对你的期望，就是当个普通的十七岁男孩，好好享受你的人生。”父亲对莱姆斯眨眨眼，就离开了。

莱姆斯看着父亲远去的背影，“恐惧与勇气吗？”他喃喃自语着，望着头顶上万里无云的晴空，栀子花还是一样地芬芳。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
霍格沃茨的最后一个暑假倏忽而过，大家又重新回到学校，开始新的一年。

小天狼星一点也不高兴，暑假里他和爱米琳分分合合好几次，他恨不得直接跳过七年级。

彼得的黑魔法防御术最后还是没有过，这表示他的傲罗梦想正式破灭，开学那天他跑去向麦格教授求情遭到拒绝，他爸妈寄了封咆哮信来，骂得彼得在全校师生面前抬不起头来。从那天之后，彼得沮丧到连早餐都不愿意下来吃。

莱姆斯在暑假里偶尔会跟乔治亚约会，她们没有去过“帕笛芙夫人茶馆”，但是几乎逛遍了对角巷与麻瓜伦敦，乔治亚特别喜欢福斯科的冰淇淋，还有海德公园的树荫。尽管一切都那么顺利，莱姆斯却始终没有提起勇气，到她旅馆房间里喝杯茶，更枉论向她坦承狼人的身份。

詹姆在暑假里也花了不少时间和莉莉在一起，没有人知道他们在一起做什么。小天狼星每次想探听他和莉莉的“进度”，都碰了一鼻子灰。

“喂！叉子，你这样就太不够朋友了，我哪次交女朋友没跟你们说？”这天早餐时间，小天狼星又在努力挖掘詹姆和莉莉的消息，但詹姆依然拒绝透露半点风声。

“那是你每次都大张旗鼓昭告天下，”詹姆轻哼了一声，“你怎么不问问月亮脸，他和那个美国女生最近怎样？”

“跟叉子一样，无可奉告，”莱姆斯很快地接话，打断了小天狼星的问句。小天狼星还想开口，却看到麦格教授站在他们身边。

“莱姆斯·卢平先生，”麦格教授神色凝重，声音轻柔而低沉。

“校长有事要见你。”

莱姆斯突然想到，今天还没有祷告……

莱姆斯不知道自己是怎样移动脚步，他觉得自己外围的世界往下沉、往下沉，沉到最深最深、伸手不见五指的海底，什么都听不到、也看不到。他没有听见小天狼星和詹姆的叫唤，也没有看见莉莉从远处投来关切与哀伤的眼光。

通往校长室的走廊，好像很长，却又很短，时间与空间现在对莱姆斯来说都只是一片混乱。他听不见邓不利多对他说了些什么，也听不见麦格教授安慰了他什么。他唯一听进心里的话，是父亲的同僚穆迪带着他走出霍格沃茨的时候，对他说了一句：

“你的父亲，奋战到最后，他是个勇敢的人。”

每天背对恐惧、面向挑战的父亲，终究还是无法逃过死神的召唤。

他不知道自己这天是怎么过的，但是他一滴泪都没有掉，只是安安静静地帮母亲处理父亲的后事。

当他回到霍格沃茨的时候，已经是深夜了。公共休息室里，詹姆、小天狼星、彼得和莉莉都没有睡，静静地坐在火炉前。他一出现，四个人连忙从沙发上跳了起来。

他看见莉莉湖绿色眼睛里的忧心与焦虑，像是穿透了他悲伤，他眼睛不自觉地湿润。想开口说些什么，却看到詹姆站在她的身旁，脸上写着一样的关注，莱姆斯把话硬生生地吞了进去。

“我想，出去走走，”莱姆斯茫然地转过身去，走出了公共休息室。莉莉和小天狼星想追上去，却被詹姆拦住。

“让他一个人静一静，”詹姆对小天狼星说，“这种事情只能靠自己。”

莉莉点点头，颓然地倒回沙发上。小天狼星看看詹姆，又看看彼得，三人都不知该说些什么。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

莱姆斯梦游一般地溜出了霍格沃茨，脚步蹒跚地走进了霍格莫德村。他毫无意识地闲晃到了三根扫帚，上楼敲了敲乔治亚的房门。他并不知道自己为何会出现在这里，他也不知道自己为何想见乔治亚。

但当乔治亚打开房门时，莱姆斯立时紧紧地抱住了她。

“莱姆斯？”有些惊讶的乔治亚不明白发生了什么事情，只是回拥着他。

莱姆斯什么话都没讲，他不想跟乔治亚说今天他遭受到有生以来最大的伤痛，他现在只想要拥抱着一个人，一个只在当下属于他的人。

不问过去，不管未来，只有现在。

他闻到乔治亚鬓间发梢的气息，那是栀子花的香味。

他想起那个夏天的午后，和父亲最后的独处，眼泪再也无法抑制，忍不住夺眶而出。

乔治亚拥着他，领他进了房间，带上房门。

这天晚上，莱姆斯并没有回到霍格沃茨。

（本章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写一下简单的后记。
> 
> 这一章其实是我比较不满意的一章，  
> 写完之后阅读时，觉得节奏不太对。  
> （你果然只适合写爆笑类文章。）  
> 可能等能够静下心来的时候，会好好修改一下。
> 
> 不过这章的主旨我还满喜欢的，讲的是恐惧与勇气。  
> 我不觉得天不怕地不怕的人是有勇气的，  
> 能够克服自己的恐惧，才是真勇气吧。  
> 不过我觉得我写的有些词不达意......  
> 以后再来修改吧，先这样算数。
> 
> 关于小天狼星对家人的恨，  
> 我的写作计划里会有一章比较深入来写这部份。  
> 不过想法还是朦朦胧胧的，需要一点时间来构思。
> 
> 乔治亚姓德拉库尔，她可能跟芙蓉是同宗，有媚娃血统。  
> 新奥尔良是美国巫毒教和吸血鬼故事的大本营，  
> 而且是早期法国裔移民聚居之地，  
> 所以我安排她从新奥尔良来，大家觉得如何呢？
> 
> 至于乔治亚跟莱姆斯的关系，究～竟～会有怎样的变化呢？  
> 后几章还会有描述。
> 
> 本来想顺便把小天狼星的恋爱故事拉进来扯，  
> 但是这章气氛比较低迷，还是等到该欢乐的时候再来写吧！
> 
> 阅读HP的时候我就常在想，为何卢平是黑魔法防御术的专家呢？  
> 所以我安排了一个傲罗爸爸给他，  
> 也让他去受训练，不过他能不能当成傲罗呢？先卖个关子。
> 
> 还有就是卢平的爸爸，  
> 小说里只说他得罪了格雷伯克害卢平被咬，  
> 这里我就自己延伸出他们怎样结怨......
> 
> 这个章节还带出来穆迪，他会是个满重要的配角。
> 
> 关于彼得，我希望安排一些转折，让他的背叛更合理。  
> 虽然他不可原谅，但其实他也是个可怜人.....


	6. [亲世代] Ch6 我滑稽的情人 My Funny Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇在写啥？从霍格沃茨毕业之后，小天狼星探索着学校之外的世界，但是当战争的阴影迫近，他要如何加入凤凰社呢？
> 
> 配对？小天狼星X爱米琳 詹姆X莉莉
> 
> 标题？My Funny Valentine（我滑稽的情人）是Chet Baker的名曲，在电影“天才雷普利”The Talented Mr. Ripley里，男主角Matt Damon也有演唱过，在这里“滑稽的情人”当然是指我们的小天狼星啦！一方面是指他喝了迷情剂纠缠麦格教授。另一方面是指他和爱米琳的恋爱。歌词里的“不要为我改变”，也是暗喻他和爱米琳“不肯为对方改变”的关系。
> 
> 剧情走向？目前还在HP第一集之前的剧情。人物个性与情节都力求尽量符合原著。

My Funny Valentine  
我滑稽的情人

My funny valentine我那滑稽的情人  
Sweet comic valentine甜美幽默的情人  
You make me smile with my heart你让我打从心底发出微笑  
Your looks are laughable, unphotographable你长得太好笑，又太不上相  
Yet you're my favorite work of art然而你是我最爱的艺术品

Is your figure less than greek你的身材没有像希腊雕像般吗  
Is your mouth a little bit weak你的嘴有点软弱吗  
When you open it to speak, are you smart当你开口说话，你聪明吗

But Don't, baby don't 但宝贝，请不要  
Don't change you hair for me 别为我改变你的头发  
Not if you care for me 如果你在乎我  
Stay little valentine stay不要变，我的小情人，不要改变  
Each day is valentine's每天都是情人的  
Each day is valentine's day 每天都是情人节

1978年七月

当他终于从霍格沃茨毕业，小天狼星托着大包小包的行李走出九又四分之三站台，心情比七月蔚蓝的晴空还要舒畅。他闭上眼，深深地呼吸了一口伦敦混浊的空气，有一种混杂着腐朽的垃圾与汽车废气的味道，他的眉头微微一皱，然后露齿微笑。

那是自由的味道。

“能离开霍格沃茨这么高兴吗，还是你这么讨厌跟我们在一起？”走在他身后的詹姆看着亢奋了一整天的小天狼星，不禁开玩笑地问道。

“对不起啊！老兄，”小天狼星瞪着詹姆，“我只是很高兴不用再看到麦格教授的脸。这还不是要感谢你们？”

“我有一种感觉，我会很想念霍格沃茨。”一旁也推着行李的莱姆斯轻叹一声，语气中尽是恋恋不舍。

“包括那些劳动服务吗？”詹姆扮了扮鬼脸，彼得和莱姆斯都抱着肚子大笑。

就在毕业倒数计时的前几周，詹姆他们为了庆祝小天狼星的生日，设计了一个完美的整人计划。先是派虫尾巴溜进斯拉格霍恩教授的教室里，偷了一小瓶迷情剂，莱姆斯在N.E.W.T变形学课堂上，收集了麦格教授变身之后掉落地上的猫毛，詹姆则将猫毛溶进迷情剂中，在小天狼星生日那天，偷偷倒进他早餐的南瓜汁里。

那一整天，小天狼星都追着麦格教授跑，眼神像是上了胶一样盯着她，早上对着她念莎士比亚的十四行情诗，在课堂上叫她“米勒娃蜜糖甜心宝贝小亲亲”，晚餐时甚至在全校师生面前，弹着魔法吉他，大唱“你蛊惑了我的心”。

噢！我可怜的心去了哪里？  
它因为一个咒语而离开了我……

“我从来没有看过麦格教授害羞的样子，那一整天她的脸红得跟格兰芬多的旗帜一样，”彼得回想起来，还是笑出了眼泪。

“这个恶作剧将会是霍格沃茨有史以来最经典的一个，”詹姆赞叹着，“兄弟们，我们掠夺者将永留青史。”

“我们的劳动服务处罚也是创下纪录，”莱姆斯又好笑又骄傲地说。

“没错！除了我们，霍格沃茨历史上，还有谁被罚做劳动服务‘直到毕业为止’？虽然只剩几周……”詹姆接着说。

“但是，看到大脚板对麦格教授猛放电的样子，这些劳动服务都是值得的，”莱姆斯看看正对着他们怒目而视小天狼星，不禁莞尔。

“总之，不准再跟我提麦格教授！再提我翻脸喔！”小天狼星大声地威胁他们，“月亮脸，你最好小心点，我一定会找机会报复你，你还要跟我住在一起啊！”

几个月前，小天狼星从过世的叔叔阿法那里得到一大笔遗产，他便在麻瓜伦敦东区租了一层公寓，就在Spitalfield's Market一带，附近住的都是奇怪的麻瓜艺术家，这让他们可以自在地混杂其中，不会太显眼。

莱姆斯通过了魔法部的审核，下个月起将正式开始为期三年的傲罗训练。他需要一个离训练营比较近的住所，小天狼星的新公寓正好只隔几条街，他便热情地邀请莱姆斯过来同住，在莱姆斯坚持要分摊房租这个条件之下，两个人达成协议，成为新室友。  
“我很奇怪莉莉居然没有阻止你，”小天狼星转头对詹姆抱怨，“我以为你跟她在一起之后就放弃那些乱七八糟的事情了。”

詹姆呵呵一笑，眼角眉梢都是恋爱的甜蜜，“这你就误会大了，莉莉爱死这个恶作剧了！她说你根本是活该！”小天狼星一脸无奈。

“叉子要去职业魁地奇球队测试，月亮脸要参加傲罗训练，我要去古灵阁银行实习，那你打算干什么？”彼得好奇地问。

小天狼星看看天空，摇摇头，“其实我还不太清楚我到底想要从事怎样的工作，”他干笑了几声，“我们布莱克家的人，从来也没有谁真正‘工作’过，我们的工作就是当个纯血混蛋，或是当个该死的食死徒。”

听到他这么说，詹姆等人都沉默了下来。小天狼星也觉得自己话说得太重，便又勉强地笑了一下，才小声地说，“你们……有没有听过……一个对抗‘那个人’的神秘组织？”

詹姆收敛起玩笑的表情，正色说道，“你是说……凤凰社？”

小天狼星点点头，“我唯一想做的事情，就是和‘那个人’的势力战斗，但是我又不像月亮脸是个乖宝宝，适合去当傲罗，”他看了微笑的莱姆斯一眼，继续说道，“我知道邓不利多有这么一个组织，我想参加他们。”

“我们已经有魔法部的傲罗们和食死徒战斗，为何还要有这个……凤凰社？”彼得问。

“魔法部是个很明显的目标，”莱姆斯神色凝重地说，“傲罗们在明，食死徒们在暗。魔法部的一举一动都被《预言家日报》盯着，围捕行动经常在开始时就走漏消息……”

“合理的怀疑是魔法部里有食死徒渗透，”詹姆接续着莱姆斯的话头，“体制外的‘凤凰社’就不一样了，可以保持机动性，一方面从事敌后情报工作，另一方面支持后勤，据说邓不利多找了不少人帮忙。”

“你有什么管道可以联系‘凤凰社’吗？”莱姆斯问小天狼星。

“我也不知道，难不成去敲邓不利多办公室大门要他让我们加入？”小天狼星眉头深锁。

“至少你不用去敲麦格教授的门。”彼得捉狭地说道，詹姆与莱姆斯都哈哈大笑，小天狼星则是恶狠狠地瞪着他们，恨不得掏出魔杖把他们全部“统统石化”。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

傲罗训练虽然辛苦，但是对莱姆斯来说，他发现真正辛苦的，是跟小天狼星的同居生活。每天结束工作，拖着疲惫的身躯回到住所，却发现一堆人正酒酣耳热、歌舞喧嚣，有时候他还要扶喝醉了的小天狼星上床睡觉，或是帮他准备些醒酒魔药。

但是莱姆斯从没抱怨过什么，他知道小天狼星并不快乐。生长在格格不入的家庭，几乎和所有家族成员切断关系，小天狼星虽然口口声声说他恨布莱克家的人，但莱姆斯却一直记着当初小天狼星逃家那天，眼中一闪即逝的泪。

这天清晨，小天狼星难得早起，因为詹姆要在早餐前过来拜访他们。当小天狼星走进厨房，看到莱姆斯早就坐在餐桌前，喝着他的热茶，一边读报。

“早啊！大脚板，喝茶吗？”莱姆斯没有抬头，小天狼星“嗯”的一声，莱姆斯便用魔杖指挥茶壶茶杯，帮小天狼星倒了杯茶。

“有什么新消息吗？”小天狼星啜了口茶，抬头问莱姆斯。

“魔法部对食死徒的秘密搜捕行动消息又提前曝光了，”莱姆斯神情严肃地盯着报纸，“也许等等碰到疯眼汉穆迪时，我可以问他详细情况。”

“嗯，”小天狼星点点头，然后有些不好意思地说道，“昨天晚上，真对不起。”

“没关系，”莱姆斯放下手边的报纸，“只是下次再带女孩子回来过夜，记得先施‘抗扰咒’，我可不想听到那些我不该听到的声音。”语毕，他对小天狼星笑一笑，继续拿起报纸来读。

小天狼星翻了翻白眼，“说实话！月亮脸，你觉得我很糟糕，对吧？”

“你自己不觉得吗？”莱姆斯冷冷地回答他。

“安定平稳的生活不适合我，”小天狼星放下茶杯，“我不是专属于一个女孩的男人。”

“我指的不只是你活跃的……感情生活。”莱姆斯摇摇头。

“你好意思说我，乔治亚怎么样了？”小天狼星很快地转移话题。

“她很好，前两天来信说她现在在米兰，下一期的《Wicked》杂志会登她的照片，”莱姆斯若有深意地看着小天狼星，“她说爱米琳现在也在米兰，不过下礼拜就会回英国了。”

“很好！”小天狼星面无表情地回答，莱姆斯忍不住开口了。

“当初，你为什么跟爱米琳分手？”  
“因为我们天天吵架，吵到对彼此都厌倦了，我们对每件事情看法都不同，都不愿意为彼此而改变，还不如放彼此自由，大家好聚好散，”小天狼星不耐烦地挥挥手，像是叫莱姆斯别再问下去，但他自己却自顾自地继续说道，“她想的是结婚，是生一堆小孩组一只魁地奇队，那不是我要的东西。你跟乔治亚讨论过这种问题吗？”

“我承认乔治亚从没跟我讨论过对未来的计划，或许就因为这样，我们到现在都还没分手。”莱姆斯苦笑。

“所以我们两个谁也别笑谁，都有承诺恐惧症！”小天狼星似乎很高兴。

“这不一样，我是个狼人。”

“我和詹姆跟你讲过几百万次了，”小天狼星无力地把头倒向餐桌，当他前额碰到桌面时，发出“叩”的一声，“不要让我再讲一次，月亮脸。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，并不再接话，似乎也觉得这个话题最好到此为止。

“说到承诺，”小天狼星突然抬起头来，用一种复杂的眼光望着莱姆斯，“你知道叉子今天来是为什么吗？”

莱姆斯摇摇头，小天狼星试探地说道，“叉子他……应该已经跟莉莉求婚了，我猜他应该是来跟我们宣布订婚的好消息吧。”

“喔？”莱姆斯呆了半晌，然后嘴角挤出一丝微笑，缓缓地说道，“那……不是很好吗？也该……是时候了。”

小天狼星仔细地看着莱姆斯，“我就知道，”小天狼星跳了起来，右手食指指着莱姆斯，突然露出得意的表情，“你喜欢莉莉，对吧？”

这么直接的问题，让莱姆斯整个人怔住，隔了良久，莱姆斯才淡淡地说，“我不明白你在说什么。”

对于莱姆斯的反应，小天狼星一点也不惊讶，“好吧！就当你不明白好了。”

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

“很好！”疯眼汉穆迪看了看怀表，对还在空中的莱姆斯拍了两下手掌，莱姆斯收到指令，把飞天扫帚掉个头，飞回穆迪身边落地。

疯眼汉穆迪是魔法世界最有名的傲罗，阿兹卡班几乎有一半的食死徒是他抓进牢里的。他有着一头如鬃毛般的深灰色长发，脸和双手的皮肤上处处是伤疤，一只眼睛小而漆黑晶亮，另一只眼睛则是深蓝色的魔眼。他在莱姆斯父亲过世之后，因为某些原因，被魔法部调派到训练部门。

“今天进步了零点五三秒，下午的‘潜行与跟踪’继续加油！”疯眼汉对他点点头表示赞许，莱姆斯微微一笑，得到穆迪的一句褒奖，要比O.W.L.拿到O（优秀）还要困难得多。

莱姆斯和穆迪一起步出障碍飞行校场，却看到小天狼星站在大厅等他。

“你怎么来了？”莱姆斯有些惊讶地问。

小天狼星耸耸肩，“突然想来看看声名远播的傲罗训练是怎么回事，”他转头看了看穆迪，热切地伸出右手，“你一定是那个出名的傲罗‘疯眼汉’穆迪吧？久仰！我是莱姆斯的朋友，小天狼星·布莱克。”

莱姆斯皱起眉头，心想小天狼星居然敢直呼穆迪“疯眼汉”，真是活得不耐烦了。

穆迪的魔眼转了几圈，彷佛把小天狼星从头到脚、从里到外瞧个仔细，他无视小天狼星伸出的手，用沙哑的声音冷峻地问道，“布莱克家的人？”

“小天狼星跟他家已经脱离关系，”莱姆斯跟疯眼汉解释，“他的志向是跟‘那个人’作战。”

“好小子，挺有胆识的啊！”穆迪的口气缓和了不少，“想要作战，怎么不加入傲罗的行列？”

“帮魔法部做事？多拘束啊！我才不干，”小天狼星扬扬眉，“不说别的，就说你好了。立下多少汗马功劳，前线战况这么吃紧，正需要有经验有能力的人带领作战，他们为什么把你冷冻在训练部门？”

莱姆斯想暗示小天狼星少讲两句，但布莱克家的人显然都有种管不住自己嘴巴的倾向。穆迪的脸色黯然下来，莱姆斯正想说些什么，穆迪却先开口了。

“你这个小朋友有什么资格说这种大话？”穆迪的语气与其说是愤怒，不如说是疲惫，“你知道你不想做的事情，你知道什么是你想做的事情吗？”

“我要战斗！”小天狼星倔强地直视穆迪的眼睛，朗声地说道，“不是只有当傲罗才能对抗‘那个人’……”

“你太大声了，小子，”穆迪抓起小天狼星的衣领，咬着牙闷声说道，“你想让全世界都知道‘凤凰社’吗？”

莱姆斯与小天狼星顿时眼睛发亮。

“阿拉斯托，你……知道‘凤凰社’？”莱姆斯问道。

穆迪点点头，看看大厅四周，确定没有人注意到他们的谈话，才放开小天狼星，低声地讲下去，“你们两个，想加入‘凤凰社’吗？”莱姆斯与小天狼星急切地点头。

“还有我们的朋友，詹姆·波特和小矮星彼得，”小天狼星忙道。

穆迪转头问莱姆斯，“他们……靠得住？”莱姆斯点点头，穆迪压低了声音。

“今晚六点五十分，伦敦皮卡的里圆环（Piccadilly Circus）中央的小喷水池前见。”

语毕，穆迪甩了甩他的长袍，一瘸一拐地转身离去。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
夏日傍晚六点多的伦敦，太阳甚至尚未西斜。一身麻瓜打扮的小天狼星与莱姆斯早就到了皮卡的里圆环等待穆迪，不久彼得也加入了他们。

皮卡的里是麻瓜伦敦交通枢纽，现在正好是下班尖峰时间，人潮汹涌、车水马龙。彼得不禁皱着眉头，问莱姆斯，“你确定疯眼汉真的会带我们去‘凤凰社’？他虽然是很棒的傲罗，但《预言家日报》说他疯了……”

“不要跟我说你相信所有在《预言家日报》出现的消息，”莱姆斯瞪了他一眼，“不会有问题的。”

这时却见詹姆牵着莉莉，满脸笑容地穿过斑马线往他们走来，莱姆斯觉得自己的胃轻轻地纠结了一下。小天狼星意味深长地看了莱姆斯一眼，莱姆斯只是装做不知道。

小天狼星有点埋怨地对詹姆说，“你怎么把莉莉带来了？”

“这么重要的事情，要是不让我参加，我把你们每个都‘倒挂金钟’。”莉莉噘着嘴说。

当时钟指向六点五十分时，穆迪准时出现在圆环中央的喷水池旁，他穿着一身怪异的麻瓜服装，猎装外套配上一个高礼帽，反而引起路人侧目。

“都到齐了吗？怎么多了一个。”穆迪不耐烦地说道。

“她是莉莉·伊万斯，詹姆的……未婚妻，不会有问题。”莱姆斯对穆迪保证。

穆迪看了他一眼，粗哑地说，“如果你的判断力有你老爸的一半，我就相信你。”莱姆斯给他一个了解的微笑。

穆迪对身边汹涌的人潮视而不见，看着小喷泉中高耸的黑色爱神雕像，朗声道，“阿拉斯托·穆迪，外号‘疯眼汉’，前傲罗，凤凰社成员，奉邓不利多之命，带几个小朋友到凤凰社总部。”

黝黑的雕像突然拍拍翅膀，凌空飞起，周遭的麻瓜却似乎完全没有人注意到这个异状，然后一阵强烈的闪光，喷水池往下凹了一个大洞，像是一口深不见底的井。

“快跳下去，不要被其他巫师看见了。”穆迪催促他们。

小天狼星第一个纵身而下，接下来是莱姆斯、詹姆和莉莉，然后是彼得，由穆迪压后。

他们的身子在黑暗中快速往下落，过了好几秒钟，下坠的势头突然慢了下来，当他们的脚缓缓地触地，四周突然亮了起来。

这是一间大宅的厨房，他们从烟囱中掉进来。

“哇喔！”詹姆赞叹了一声。小天狼星吹了吹口哨，彼得则是吓傻了，莉莉用手拍抖着身上的烟囱灰尘，莱姆斯张大了眼看着穆迪，不明白是怎么回事。

“这里就是‘凤凰社’总部。”穆迪的声音沉稳而坚定。

“阿拉斯托，你该带他们从门口进来的，”一个一头红发的高瘦男子坐在餐桌旁，笑着跟穆迪说话。

“亚瑟，皮卡的里圆环的入口比较安全，只有我带路他们才进得来，直接从门口，他们就知道地址了，我们还不能确定这几个家伙值不值得信任……”

正当穆迪开始他冗长的演说时，一个曼妙的身影出现在厨房门口。

“天……小天狼星？！”这个苗条的黑发女郎讶异的看着他们，脸上又惊又喜。

“爱米琳？”小天狼星的惊讶不亚于这个女郎，“你是‘凤凰社’成员？”

“爱米琳是我们海外小组的成员，负责联系其他国家与我们同盟的巫师，她才刚从意大利回来。”这个叫亚瑟的红发男子话还没说完，爱米琳就扑向小天狼星，给了他一个热切的拥抱。莱姆斯感到有些尴尬，詹姆和莉莉则是相视而笑。

“我就说让这些小朋友加入，只会变成男女联谊活动。”穆迪不以为然地咆哮。

莉莉转头小声地对莱姆斯说，“听说这个穆迪是你的训练导师？”

莱姆斯无奈地点点头，莉莉呵呵笑着，“我看你这三年日子难过了。”

“穆迪、亚瑟，邓不利多到了，会议要开始……”一个黑衣妇人一边走进厨房，一边吩咐着。

“……麦格教授？！”小天狼星当场傻眼，詹姆等人都忍不住狂笑起来。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

这天晚上，詹姆等人正式加入凤凰社，并参与第一次会议。小天狼星和爱米琳从头到尾都旁若无人、如胶似漆，彷佛是热恋中的情侣。

“我以为你们‘好聚好散’了。”莱姆斯语带嘲讽地说。他们已经回到伦敦东区的公寓，詹姆和彼得也一起过来坐坐，他们四个好久没这样深夜谈心了。

“嗯……在今晚之前，的确是这样。”小天狼星居然不好意思起来。

“在‘凤凰社’成员面前跟爱米琳卿卿我我，总比在大庭广众下对麦格教授唱情歌好些。”詹姆也调侃他，小天狼星给他一个“再讲你给我试试看”的眼色。

彼得从冰箱里拿了四瓶黄油啤酒，分给大家。小天狼星举起酒瓶喊着。

“敬凤凰社！”

“敬‘疯眼汉’穆迪！”莱姆斯也高举手中的黄油啤酒，朗声道。

“敬……爱米琳！”彼得对小天狼星眨眨眼，小天狼星没有生气，反而笑了。

“那我该敬谁呢？就……敬麦格教授吧！”詹姆话刚说完，小天狼星手中的黄油啤酒往他飞来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （本章完）  
> 先来个小后记：
> 
> 这一章的主角是小天狼星。
> 
> 在看HP 5时，我常在想小天狼星对他的家人，有怎样的感情。  
> 他恨他们是很明显的，但不表示他心里没有一丝苦涩，  
> 我想他之所以对哈利这么好，不单单是因为詹姆的关系，  
> 而是哈利是他一直渴望的“家人”。
> 
> 至于小天狼星跟爱米琳的恋爱情节，不知道大家会不会觉得太跳tone？   
> 怎么一下子说分手，一见面又抱在一起……  
> 我觉得小天狼星就是会谈这种“剪不断、理还乱”恋爱的男人。
> 
> 有时候我们，和爱着的那个人，之间有太多的歧异，  
> 我们都知道也许分手才是对双方都好的理智选择，  
> 但是你依然爱着那个人……  
> 这时候，是应该就此放弃？（这比较像莱姆斯的想法……）  
> 还是撑到最后直到爱情耗尽？（这比较像小天狼星的想法……） 
> 
> 小天狼星是一个跟着自己感觉走的人，  
> 尽管知道爱米琳和他之间想法差距这么大，  
> 但只要还有感觉，他还是愿意爱一回，  
> 所以他会跟爱米琳会一直分分合合，纠缠不休。
> 
> 爱米琳在HP 5还在凤凰社中，所以请期待她更多的戏份。
> 
> 关于让小天狼星爱上麦格教授的恶作剧，  
> 会这样写是因为我发现我笔下的掠夺者组没干啥惊天动地的大事，  
> 所以我就这么写了，希望大家喜欢这个恶作剧。  
> （小天狼星，对不起啦！）
> 
> 疯眼汉穆迪出场了，他将是个重要的配角，请期待。  
> 亚瑟韦斯莱也有出来晃一下，他将来戏份会比较多。
> 
> 至于凤凰社的总部，我一直想把现实的伦敦和魔法世界做些结合，  
> 我本来想让他们从泰晤士河塔桥上跳下去。   
> 或是到西敏寺旁边找到某名人的墓碑转进去（好像有点恐怖），  
> 最后选了Piccadilly Circus当入口，大家还喜欢吗？
> 
> 至于莱姆斯与莉莉，就请大家慢慢看吧。  
> 喜欢，是一种既简单又复杂的情绪……（叹） 
> 
> 想写一个关于詹姆与莉莉的小番外，不过可能要等一阵子。
> 
> 最后还是希望大家多留言，  
> 告诉我你的感想，或是建议我一些写作方向喔！


	7. [亲世代] Ch7 遇见一个男孩 Nature Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇在写啥？转眼之间，掠夺者四人组已经毕业一年多，詹姆和莉莉结了婚，但与伏地魔之间的战事节节升高，莉莉却在此时发现自己……
> 
> 配对？詹姆X莉莉 莱姆斯X莉莉 斯内普X莉莉（对！斯教出场啰！）
> 
> 标题？Nature Boy我没有直译，因为直译很奇怪，也失去了歌曲的意境，所以改为“遇见一个男孩”。  
> 这首歌是Nat King Cole原唱，后来许多人翻唱过，最新最知名的应该是David Bowie在电影《红磨坊》里的版本，  
> 很简单、很忧伤、很动人，一直以来这首歌就是我心里帮莱姆斯选的主题曲，不过这首歌也很适合这章里的斯内普呢！
> 
> 剧情走向？这章比较严肃，没有前几章好笑，毕竟剧情愈来愈沉重了。  
> 我也写得很难过啊（还是喜欢搞笑文），只能当作给自己的挑战啰！  
> 目前还在HP第一集之前的剧情，所有人物个性与情节都力求尽量符合原著。

Nature Boy  
遇见一个男孩

There was a boy 有一个男孩  
A very strange enchanted boy 一个奇怪而具有魔力的男孩  
They say he wandered very far, very far 他们说他游荡了好远好远  
Over land and sea 从陆地到海洋  
A little shy and sad of eye 有点害羞，还有有双悲伤的眼睛  
But very wise was he 但他非常聪明

And then one day 有一天  
A magic day he passed my way 神奇的一天，我遇见他  
And while we spoke of many things 我们聊了很多很多事  
Fools and kings 好的坏的  
This he said to me 这是他告诉我的  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn 你能学到最伟大的事情  
Is just to love and be loved in return" 就是爱人与被爱

1979年十二月

又是一个圣诞季节，对角巷挤满携来壤往的购物人潮，莉莉·波特刚从圣芒戈医院出来，觉得整个人像是漂浮在空中的，她不自觉地嘴角上扬，多希望这整条街上的人们，都跟她一样幸福。

莉莉在咿啦猫头鹰商店，帮小天狼星挑了件搭配他帅气摩托车的皮夹克。她还帮彼得选了一只有自动算术功能的速记笔，在古灵阁工作的他，老是抱怨自己一直算错金加隆与银西可。之后，她又转进摩金夫人各式长袍店，帮莱姆斯挑了件新袍子。她满足地对自己点点头，没有立刻现影回家，却在对角巷的大街上闲逛起来。

真奇怪啊！莉莉心想，明明整个魔法世界都陷入对抗伏地魔的战争，在随时将面临死亡的威胁下，绝大部份的人们生活还是没有受到影响。破釜酒吧还是一如以往的高朋满座，猫头鹰商场到处都是选购圣诞礼物的人。这让莉莉觉得，前一天晚上在凤凰社总部里，大家讨论怎样潜入马尔福家的庄园，破坏食死徒的阴谋，都像是做梦一样。

詹姆总是说莉莉过分在意伏地魔，当今年五月，埃德加·博恩斯一家被杀时，莉莉的忧虑终于达到临界点，她鼓起勇气跟詹姆说，在这种艰困的时局，六月的婚礼最好延后，詹姆只是微微一笑。

“你知道什么是对抗伏地魔最好的方法？”詹姆捧着莉莉小巧的脸颊，用他的鼻尖碰触着她的鼻尖，小声却沉稳地说道，“就是过着正常的生活。如果我们因为他，而忘记了怎样生活，我们就屈服在他的威胁下，他就胜利了。”

莉莉看着詹姆坚定的眼睛，像是帮莉莉漂流不定的心下了一个锚。她不禁因为自己的傻气而笑了，詹姆则是轻轻吻着她。在詹姆温暖的怀抱里，莉莉知道，再糟糕的事情都不用担心。

他们的婚礼虽然说不上盛大，但却十分温馨，几乎所有的亲朋好友都到齐了，除了在霍格沃茨的同学，还有凤凰社的新朋友们。他们造访凤凰社总部那天，第一个认识的成员亚瑟·韦斯莱，就偷偷跟詹姆说，“我跟莫丽当初是私奔的，”亚瑟叹了口气，“我一直觉得我欠莫丽一个适当的婚礼，不需要隆重铺张，但总要有一个仪式。”

“噢！亚瑟，你听我抱怨过吗？”亚瑟的妻子—莫丽瞪了他一眼，若有遗憾地笑着说，“不过，如果当初结婚的时候能穿白婚纱就更完美了。”他们的大儿子比尔和二儿子查理正满地乱跑，三儿子珀西倒在爸爸怀里，两个一岁多的双胞胎弗雷与乔治则不安分地坐在儿童推车里东张西望。

“你们已经有一个完美的家庭了，”詹姆看着这一大家子，羡慕地说道，“我希望我跟莉莉很快就能在小孩数量上赶上你们。”莉莉听了詹姆的话，整个脸红到耳根子去，轻轻搥了詹姆的背一下。詹姆与亚瑟则是哈哈大笑。

这天最开心的，除了这一对新人，就是小天狼星了。身为伴郎的他，愉快地到处和宾客合影。彼得则是充当摄影师，婚礼现场就看两人与韦斯莱家两个孩子满场飞。莱姆斯当然也来了，但他和新人们打完招呼后，只是带着微笑站在远处，他的笑容里有着高兴、欣慰，却也有些许寂寥。莉莉注意到莱姆斯一个人孤单的身影，只是轻叹了一口气。

婚后的几个月，詹姆和莉莉尽一切可能过着一般新婚夫妻的甜蜜生活，他们经常邀请朋友来家里聊天。前两天，小天狼星和彼得才刚到他们家吃晚饭，莱姆斯因为必须协助傲罗们处理文件，没办法过来，饭后的话题，不免讲到与伏地魔的战事，和魔法部里的政治斗争。

“真让人不敢相信，”莉莉翻着《预言家日报》，一头红发像是着了火地说道，“巴蒂·克劳奇实在太过分了，先是批准用‘不可饶恕咒’对付嫌犯，现在又修法通过可以不经过审判，就把嫌犯交给阿兹卡班的摄魂怪。这些魔法部的高官，做事怎么可以这么轻率。”

“这叫以暴制暴，”小天狼星把杯里最后一口火焰威士忌喝完，“在这个非常时期，也许这也是不得已的办法。”

莉莉不以为然地转了转眼睛，“这样会造成冤狱。而且就算是证据确凿的嫌犯，都有权利受到公平的审判，这才是真正的正义。”  
“但是我们面对的是伏地魔，”小天狼星拿起一旁的酒瓶，帮自己再斟了一杯酒，“也许有些残酷，但为了最终的正义，有些牺牲是必要的。”

“如果我们支持这样的政策，总有一天我们会自食恶果。”莉莉不悦地瞪着小天狼星。

正当小天狼星想要回话，詹姆开口打断了他，“魔法部显然已经乱了手脚，”他摇摇头，叹了口气，才继续说道，“克劳奇现在不只是对付一般巫师，我听说他们现在正对内部员工进行清查，有嫌疑的人员都有可能遭到解聘。”

“这或许就是为什么月亮脸最近都非常晚归，”小天狼星有些担心地说道，“我问他是不是傲罗训练碰到什么麻烦，他却什么都不肯说。”

“我觉得……有些话我不知该不该说，”彼得突然开口，有些紧张地看着詹姆与小天狼星，“魔法部如果盯上月亮脸，也是很正常的，你们想想，他…..是个狼人啊！”

小天狼星听了彼得的话，一脸责备的表情，而詹姆则是觉得不可置信，“虫尾巴，你怎么能怀疑月亮脸？”

“我……我当然没有怀疑他，”彼得小心地辩解着，“我只是觉得，魔法部怀疑他是很正常的事情，毕竟绝大部份狼人都是站在伏地魔那方……”

“月亮脸不是‘绝大部份狼人’，他爸爸就是被食死徒折磨到死，他怎么可能帮伏地魔工作。”詹姆语气十分严峻。

“你这话不应该跟我说，你应该去跟魔法部说。”彼得被詹拇指责之后，沮丧地回了一句。

想到这里，莉莉不由自主地叹了口气，战争是不是会毁灭人性中最光明美好的一面？当邪恶的一方声势如此强大，正义能不能坚持到最后？还是为了更远大的目的，可以牺牲某些坚持？

正当莉莉陷入沉思，她突然听到一个低沉声音。

“莉莉·伊万斯！”

莉莉蓦地转过头去，看看是谁在叫她。一个年轻黑衣男子站在她身后几步之外，惨白的脸上一个醒目的鹰勾鼻，油腻的黑色及肩长发，他的眼神泛着寒光，显得冷漠却哀伤。

“西弗勒斯？”莉莉有些惊讶，她不知道巧遇斯内普是不是件值得高兴的事情，“好久不见，我没想到你还会跟我打招呼。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普似乎想要说些什么，他张开口，却一个字也挤不出来。良久，他才说了一句，“你还好吗？我……听说你跟波特结婚了。”

斯内普的声音有些颤抖，也许是因为天气过于严寒。莉莉淡淡地点点头，对他微微一笑，“你应该要叫我莉莉·波特了。”

“那……很好，”斯内普似乎强忍着心中的情绪，“就这样，那么……再见了。”

斯内普转身要离去，莉莉却叫住了他，“西弗勒斯！”

他停下脚步，转头望着莉莉，眼神中有一种强烈的期待。

“如果有什么事情，欢迎你到波特家来找我跟詹姆，我们很乐意帮你。”

斯内普的眼神有着一闪而过的失望，接着转为愤恨，但很快地回复到那寒冰一般，无动于衷的神情。

“不需要，”斯内普的声音比这十二月的寒风还冷，“我有其他朋友。”

“我希望你知道自己在做什么，西弗勒斯。”莉莉平静地说道。

斯内普没有回答，只是快步离去，转进破釜酒吧。莉莉看着他的背影，皱着眉头，不知该作何感想。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※  
当莉莉现幻影移形到小天狼星与莱姆斯的公寓门口时，天上正好飘起大雪。她把手上血拼的战利品放在地上，向手掌吹了口热气，才按了门铃，是莱姆斯开的门。

“莉莉？”莱姆斯看起来异常地疲惫，“你怎么来了？”

莉莉拎起她的购物袋，跟着莱姆斯走进公寓，“詹姆帮凤凰社出任务去了，不会回家吃晚饭，我想回家也是无聊，就来看看你跟小天狼星。”

“小天狼星约会去了，”莱姆斯还不等莉莉开口问，就继续说下去，“对！跟爱米琳，这大概是她们第一百二十七次复合，”莉莉已经笑得合不拢嘴，“我想离第一百二十八次分手应该也不远了吧。”莱姆斯翻了翻白眼，有些无奈地说。

莱姆斯带她来到厨房，莉莉闻到一阵香味。“我正在烤小牛肉派。”莱姆斯跟她解释，“你要留下来晚餐吗？”

莉莉笑着点点头，脱下大衣。莱姆斯接过她的大衣，挂在一旁的橱柜里。

“热可可？”莱姆斯看她双颊冻得红通通的。

“好啊，”莉莉觉得有些奇怪，“你今天真早回家，听小天狼星说你最近每天都要加班。”

“嗯，今天……比较早。”莱姆斯用魔杖指挥着热巧克力粉倒入马克杯，另一边又把炉上的热水也注入杯子。

“你对家事符咒很在行嘛！”莉莉抿着嘴开他玩笑，“如果你不当傲罗，也许可以考虑当个家庭主夫。”

莱姆斯给了莉莉一个复杂的眼神，似乎被她的玩笑话刺伤。莉莉有点惊讶，莱姆斯不是这么没有幽默感的。”这是个玩笑！莱姆斯，你怎么了？”莉莉连忙问道。

“没什么，”莱姆斯给了莉莉一个很不自然的笑容，把泡好的热可可递给她，“可能有点累吧，前天是满月。”

“嗯，”莉莉握着马克杯，让杯子的热度温暖她的手，才缓缓举起杯轻啜一口，“你最近这么忙，还有跟乔治亚联络吗？”

“我们……上一次通信是一个半月前，”莱姆斯的语气轻松，却透着无奈，“我想，我们就是渐渐淡了吧。”

莉莉盯着莱姆斯，眼神里有着同情与责备。

“我知道你在想什么，”莱姆斯自己也泡了杯热可可，但是他还没有开动，“但是事情就是这样，就算我去挽回什么，再过两个月也还是一样的结局。”

“我喜欢她，我们相处愉快，但是我没有办法对她敞开心胸，每次见面每次通信，都讲些不着边际的话，随着时间，我们的距离没有更近，只是更远，这样下去我们能走到哪里？”

莉莉没有说话，莱姆斯看着她，眼神中有一种悲伤。

跟斯内普一样的悲伤。

“你还记不记得，有一次你帮我占星？”莱姆斯在莉莉对面坐了下来。

“我记得，‘莱姆斯·卢平，有一天你会遇到一个女孩，你们会很相爱，她会大声告诉全世界她不在乎你是个狼人，然后你们会结婚生子，有个美满的家庭，永远快乐的在一起’。”莉莉开怀地笑了，“你嗤之以鼻，但是我叫你最好相信我。而我可以告诉你，我到现在还是坚持我的预言。”

“我不知道，”莱姆斯的叹息声轻到几乎听不见，“在霍格沃茨的时候，我觉得我们好像什么都办得到，但是毕业之后，我……有一种感觉，现实世界并不是我们想象得那么好，所有我渴望的东西，好像都离我愈来愈远。”

“那是因为你从来不行动，”莉莉低下头来，看着剩下半杯的可可，“你……就没有约过我。”

莱姆斯的心跳停了半拍，他整个人怔住半晌，才缓缓地说，“你……知道？”

莉莉点点头，莱姆斯有些手足无措。  
“说实话，我很庆幸我没有约你，你跟詹姆……你们是天造地设的一对。”

莉莉对他若无其事地微笑着，“就算你约了我，也许最后我还是跟詹姆在一起。但是你连尝试都不愿意，这样你永远都会有遗憾。”

“事实是，我一直到你跟詹姆正式交往之后，才知道……我自己的感觉，”莱姆斯轻声地说，“有些事情，错过了就不能再回头了。”

莉莉看着莱姆斯灰蓝色的眼睛，她还记得那年她隔着一颗苹果，很近距离看过他的眼睛，今天依然如当年那么清澈，却多了几许悲哀与痛苦。莉莉了解地点点头，的确，不管是擦身而过，还是差得十万八千里，总之，错过就是错过了。

“而且，努力追求注定失败的梦想，那还不如从没努力过，至少还可以怀着一丝希望看着那个梦想。”莱姆斯边说着边轻轻一笑，语气里十足的自厌。

“莱姆斯·卢平，不准你说这种话！”莉莉严肃地瞪着他，莱姆斯觉得自己说得有些过火，用手推推自己的头发，尴尬地笑了一下。

“那么你最近怎样？看起来心情不错。”莱姆斯决定换一个话题。

“嗯，有件事情，本来我应该先告诉詹姆的，但是我实在很兴奋，等不及要找个人当面讲。”莉莉的笑容如春天的阳光一般灿烂。

“我怀孕了！”

莱姆斯先是呆了半晌，然后高兴地从椅子上跳起来，“这……真是太好了。你和詹姆的孩子？！梅林！没有比这更好的消息了！”

莉莉点点头，瞇着眼开心地笑着。

“我本来……有点害怕，你知道的，现在这个情况，好像不是生孩子的好时间，”莉莉说道，“但是詹姆觉得，就是因为在这么艰难的时刻，我们才要把握所有幸福的机会。”

莱姆斯看着幸福洋溢的莉莉，“的确，在这个时刻，任何一点微小的幸福，都要好好掌握，”他伸出手，越过餐桌，握住莉莉的手，“能够这样爱着，与被爱着，真是太好了。”

莉莉喝了一口只剩微温的可可，心里却是暖暖的，“我希望你能记住你今天说过的这句话。有一天，你也要把握这样的幸福。”

我真能拥有这样的幸福吗？莱姆斯心中有些凄然，但是他仍强打起精神，说道，“我想我们的晚餐应该差不多了。”

这天晚上，他们聊了许多对未来的期待，大部份的时间是莉莉在讲，莱姆斯则是带着笑容聆听。当时间差不多了，莱姆斯召唤了守护神，叫詹姆来接莉莉。

当詹姆出现在公寓门口，莱姆斯给他一个诡异的笑容，“莉莉她……有些话要跟你说。”

莱姆斯送詹姆进了厨房，悄悄地带上了房门，他静静地坐在客厅的窗前，看着天上的繁星。

厨房里传来詹姆的欢呼与尖叫声，还交杂着莉莉的笑声。

莱姆斯只是叹了口气，轻轻地一笑。

“能够这样爱着，与被爱着，真是太好了。”他自言自语地说道。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

第二天早上，莉莉起床的时候，詹姆依然睡得鼾甜，她轻轻在他额头上吻了一下。莉莉走到厨房，泡了杯早餐茶，把那台她最爱的麻瓜收音机打开，她看着窗外，浓雾中的伦敦，什么都看不见。

她翻开《预言家日报》，正入眼帘的，是头版斗大的标题：  
魔法部大整顿：开除数名可疑员工

她皱皱眉头，继续读了下去。

……昨日遭到开除的员工，还包括一名受训中的傲罗学员，理由是申请参与训练时并未为表明自己狼人身份。对此，该学员的训练导师，也是毁誉参半的前傲罗阿拉斯托“疯眼汉”穆迪表示，这项决定荒谬可笑。他说：“傲罗训练章程里，没有哪一条规定申请者必须说明自己是个狼人还是吸血鬼，而且这违反《巫师平等工作权》，我考虑向魔法部提出申诉。”但魔法部发言人对穆迪的说法发出新闻稿严正反驳……

“天哪！”莉莉的手一松，报纸滑落到餐桌上，“莱姆斯。”

莉莉一颗心往下沉。所以莱姆斯昨天就知道他被魔法部解雇了……那是他一直希望从事的工作……

但他居然一句都没提。

她突然想起昨晚莱姆斯的话：

“努力追求注定失败的梦想，那还不如从没努力过，至少还可以怀着一丝希望看着那个梦想。”

收音机里，传来了那忧伤而动人的歌声。

And then one day 有一天  
A magic day he passed my way 神奇的一天，我遇见他  
And while we spoke of many things 我们聊了很多很多事  
Fools and kings 好的坏的  
This he said to me 这是他告诉我的  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn 你能学到最伟大的事情  
Is just to love and be loved in return" 就是爱人与被爱

（本章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是后记：
> 
> 这不是让人读了会感到愉快的章节，先跟大家对不起。（鞠躬）
> 
> 这章的主题有好几个，一个是詹莉的结婚，和莉莉的怀孕。  
> 我个人觉得，真正的坚强，存在于在最黑暗的时刻，还有勇气掌握平凡的幸福。  
> 詹姆就是这样的人，也许他太粗线条，想得太简单，  
> 但是在一片昏暗，看不见方向的时刻，  
> 詹姆的信念会是那盏灯塔，带着莉莉和小天狼星他们，往光明的方向前进。
> 
> 另一方面，就是情节的推展。  
> 先让可怜的好人王斯教出场（也该是时候了），  
> 用几句话表现他对莉莉的在乎，与他对詹姆的怨恨。  
> 我觉得莉莉并不清楚斯教喜欢她，所以莉莉对斯教的感觉，困惑应该比较多吧。  
> 还有就是让莱姆斯面对现实社会对狼人的偏见与歧视，开始对他的性格和人生观产生影响。
> 
> 詹姆和莉莉的结婚，本来想写得更多，但是好像跟全章调性不合，所以只保留了韦斯莱夫妇的对话。
> 
> 小天狼星的“以暴制暴论”，是对他将来的命运反讽（不记得的话可以参考HP4）。  
> 我想象中的小天狼星个性比较偏激，这是他的缺点，也是他的魅力（完美的人是很无趣的）。  
> 而且他后来也吃到苦头，承认当初莉莉的想法比较对。
> 
> 彼得说的话，在这里是一个暗示，彼得一直都是这几个人中比较胆小怕事的，他最容易向权威屈服，  
> 他会背叛詹姆和莉莉，不是像贝拉这样相信和崇拜伏地魔，而是因为他觉得伏地魔阵营法力强、胜算大，  
> 跟着他比较有好处，所以“西瓜偎大边”。
> 
> 彼得在这章里的话，其实是暗示“有权力的魔法部怀疑莱姆斯，所以我们也该怀疑他”，  
> 所以詹姆才会这么生气，因为詹姆觉得不相信朋友对他来说是最大的侮辱。
> 
> 我在“要不要让卢莉把他们的暧昧讲开”这一点上想很久，  
> 后来我觉得讲清楚也不错，虽然我也不知道为何会这样决定，但反正就是这样写了。
> 
> 至于被魔法部开除这件事情，可能是第一次莱姆斯没有对莉莉坦白。  
> 莉莉正为了有了哈利而高兴，温柔的莱姆斯是不会破坏朋友的好心情的。
> 
> 后记要写这么长解释这么多，显见自己的同人文里词不达意，请大家海涵，也感谢大家支持。（拜）


	8. [亲世代] Ch8 没有尽头的孤寂 Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇在写啥？战争的阴影下，人性会怎样被扭曲？莱姆斯的困惑、小天狼星的怀疑、彼得的离间，这是詹姆与莉莉的悲剧……
> 
> 剧情走向？这章一样比较严肃，写了非常久才完稿。目前还在HP第一部之前的剧情，所有人物个性与情节都力求尽量符合原著。

Solitude  
没有尽头的孤寂

In my solitude you haunt me  
With reveries of days gone by  
In my solitude you taunt me  
With memories that never die

I sit in my chair  
I'm filled with despair  
There's no one could be so sad  
With gloom ev'rywhere  
I sit and I stare  
I know that I'll soon go mad

In my solitude  
I'm praying  
Dear Lord above  
Send back my love

1981年十月

这是一个没有月光的晚上。

朔风从遥远的北方吹来，天上的黑云急速地卷动着，偶尔天空开了，洒落几许稀疏的星光。

小天狼星·布莱克独自一人，站在一棵光秃秃的桦杨树下，不时四处张望，似乎焦急地等待着什么。他身后不远处，是一个弃置的农庄。他目光注视的方向，出现了一个修长的身影，往布莱克的方向无声地滑过来。

“月亮脸，”小天狼星神色不豫，小声地问道，“你怎么这么晚？”

“刚刚和穆迪在总部，被他多念了几句，耽搁了时间，”莱姆斯一脸歉意，“现在情形如何？”

小天狼星指指背后的农舍，皱着眉头说道，“看起来一点动静都没有，但可靠的情报说，食死徒和几个刚从魔法部逃出来的逃犯，今晚会在这里会合。”

黑漆漆的农舍里寂静无声，似乎一个人都没有。莱姆斯侧着头想了一想，才缓缓地说道，“这有些古怪，他们可能施了‘抗扰咒’，我们还是先过去探探。”小天狼星点点头，两人并肩往农舍前进。

当距离农舍大约十公尺时，他们停了下来，莱姆斯弯下身，从地上拾起一块小石子，往农舍丢去。只见小石子落地之后，往前弹了几下。莱姆斯对小天狼星点点头，表示农舍没有被施抗扰咒的迹象，小天狼星也点点头，往门口而去。

他们小心地推开农舍老旧腐朽的木门，小天狼星往里面跨了一步，便扬起一堆灰尘。莱姆斯心想这么多的灰尘，可见很久没有人来过这里了。他用眼神对小天狼星示意，叫他在农舍里面搜寻，而他则在外面巡视。

莱姆斯提高警觉，右手握着魔杖，在一片漆黑中，轻手轻脚地朝农舍后面的稻草堆而去。正当他朝草堆缓缓前进时，他听到一阵微微的窸窣声。

是什么东西？莱姆斯举起魔杖，低喊了声“荧光闪烁”，魔杖的前缘发出了微微的亮光。

一个衣衫褴褛的年轻孩子，瑟缩在稻草堆里。莱姆斯用魔杖指向他的脸，那是张苍白消瘦的脸。这孩子的眼睛，泛着浅金色的光芒，空洞的眼神中，有着深不见底愤怒与忧伤。

莱姆斯想起了那双眼睛。

两年多以前，他还在魔法部接受傲罗训练，到办公室帮傲罗德力士整理通缉犯资料时，看过这孩子的照片。当时震撼了莱姆斯的，不只是这孩子那叛逆且早熟的眼神，还有他资料上的一小行字。

狼人。

“这是个少年偷窃惯犯，”正好经过的穆迪伸过头来，看了看莱姆斯手上的数据，压低了声音说，“他叫西蒙，也是在小时候被芬里尔·格雷伯克咬了。不过没有你的运气，他被父母抛弃，格雷伯克把他带到野生狼人群里养大，事实上，绝大部分的狼人都是这样沦入社会的最底层。”穆迪是莱姆斯父亲的同僚兼好友，所以很清楚卢平狼人的身份。

莱姆斯不知该说些什么，穆迪便继续讲下去，“跟着格雷伯克，那还有什么好事？自然是偷拐抢骗样样来，现在还跟食死徒鬼混。”

“那么，如果他被逮捕了，会是怎样下场？”莱姆斯的脸上像罩了层寒霜。

“如果他是一般未成年巫师，可能就是由巫审加码审判，但是他是狼人，”穆迪的脸色凝重，“只有一个去处：阿兹卡班。”

莱姆斯打量着眼前的西蒙，他应该有十四、五岁了，但是长期的营养不良，让他的身形看起来只有十二、三岁，满是污垢的惨白脸上，清晰可见一道一道新旧交杂的伤痕。这些伤痕莱姆斯再熟悉不过，那是月圆变身的痕迹。

要送一个这样的孩子进阿兹卡班吗？莱姆斯寻思，这个孩子没有一天享受过家庭的亲情，也没有人引领他走向正途，更不要说进霍格沃茨受教育。所有正常少年该享有的幸福与快乐，他一样也没有。  
只因为他不幸被格雷伯克咬了一口。

他跟我一样，是个狼人。

莱姆斯的心中天人交战着，最后，他终于开口。

“你走，”莱姆斯的声音低沉而冷酷，“不要再回到格雷伯克那里。”

西蒙的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，但脸上依然带着桀傲不驯的神情。他从稻草堆中钻出来，抬头困惑地看了莱姆斯一眼，便头也不回地往旷野奔去。

莱姆斯站在原地，动也不动。他不明白自己刚才为什么放了西蒙，他只觉得脑袋一片空白，他无法思考。

“月亮脸！”

莱姆斯吓了一跳，转头一看，是小天狼星在叫他。

“农舍里除了干稻草和灰尘，连个鬼影子都没有，”小天狼星用一种不耐烦的语气说，“你这里怎样？”

莱姆斯避开小天狼星的眼光，只是摇摇头。

“是吗？刚刚我听到什么东西在跑的声音，”小天狼星的表情有些古怪，但莱姆斯只是低着头，并没有注意到。

“是……一只野狗。”

小天狼星没有再追问，只是神情严肃地看着莱姆斯好一会儿，“最近真奇怪，我们已经好几次这样徒劳无功了。”

“是啊，”莱姆斯心不在焉地随口回答。

“我想，”小天狼星试探地对莱姆斯说道，“会不会是我们之间有人去给食死徒通风报信？”

莱姆斯有些心浮气躁，“只是巧合罢了。”

小天狼星打量着莱姆斯，然后轻轻地说了一句。

“但愿如此，”小天狼星意味深长地叹了一口气。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

过去这一年多里，对凤凰社的成员来说，感觉比十年还要漫长。

对抗伏地魔像是一场看不见终点线的马拉松，一开始斗志昂扬的巫师们，随着战火的蔓延，士气也逐渐低迷。尽管邓不利多一直在会议中鼓舞大家，但所有人都知道，他们正一步步败退……

马琳·麦金农死了，卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩失踪了，莫丽·韦斯莱的双胞胎兄弟吉迪翁跟费比安也与食死徒力战而亡。

不只是伏地魔的威胁，魔法部的大逮捕行动正雷厉风行，傲罗部门每天收到各种密报，许多巫师当街被抓走，没有经过审判，就被安上食死徒的罪名，送进了阿兹卡班监狱。

整个巫师社会都陷入风声鹤唳的气氛里，每个人都想问：

这样的日子要何时才能结束？

比起其他凤凰社成员，小天狼星的心情要更加复杂。他唯一的弟弟，那个最乖巧听话、最天真的雷古勒斯，因为背叛伏地魔而遭杀害，他的父亲奥赖恩，则过分哀痛，心碎而死。

当安多米达一年前在某次凤凰社聚会后告诉小天狼星这个消息时，他一言不发，脸上的线条比南极的冰山还要冷漠刚硬。他告诉自己他不难过，他的眼泪早在从格里莫广场十二号逃出来的时候就已经流干了。布莱克家的人，对他来说，不过是一群陌生人罢了。

“你不需要勉强自己去恨他们，”安多米达拍拍小天狼星的肩，柔声安慰道，“你有没有想过，你对他们的恨，其实是建筑在爱上。就因为你爱他们，当他们做了你无法接受的事情，你也就更恨他们。”  
“我只知道，与其浪费我的哀悼在他们身上，还不如用在凤凰社里牺牲的弟兄姐妹上。”小天狼星神色木然地别过头去，不愿意和安多米达的目光接触。

安多米达轻轻地叹口气，默默地走开，剩下小天狼星一个人，静静地被外围的孤寂吞蚀。

爸爸和弟弟！奥赖恩和雷古勒斯！他们，不过是两个陌生人而已！小天狼星倔强地这么想。

对小天狼星来说，他的家人是詹姆、是莱姆斯、是彼得、是莉莉，当然还有新加入的成员—小哈利·波特。他永远记得，那个七月的早晨，他和莱姆斯一接到消息，马上以最快的速度穿过清早的浓雾中的伦敦大街，来到圣芒戈医院。他还记得，当他第一眼看到哈利的那一刻，他就爱上了这个皱巴巴的小家伙。

“莉莉说他长得像我，”詹姆小心翼翼地抱着哈利，心满意足地展示着这最新波特家成员给小天狼星与莱姆斯看，笑着说道，“不过他有双莉莉的眼睛。”

小天狼星看着哈利挤成一团的小脸，不禁抱怨道，“他这样……我实在看不出来他像谁，比较像……弗洛伯毛虫。”莱姆斯和刚到医院的彼得听了都哈哈大笑。

“那么，大脚板，”詹姆也被他的话逗笑了，断断续续地说，“你愿意当弗洛伯毛虫的教父吗？”

对于这个有些意外又不太意外的请求，小天狼星先是呆了半晌，才回过神来，有些结巴地开口了。

“你……你和莉莉……确定要我当哈利的教父吗？”

小天狼星的心中各种情绪纷沓而至，他几乎开不了口，“像我这样随性的人，你真的觉得我是适当的人选？”

詹姆点点头，小天狼星松了口气，给詹姆一个拥抱。

“我很荣幸，”他感动地说，“没有什么事情，比当哈利的教父更让我骄傲。”

詹姆把哈利递给小天狼星，小天狼星接过哈利，他从不知道，婴儿是如此的稚嫩而柔弱，他的手颤抖着，生怕一个不小心哈利就从他指缝滑落，一边庆幸自己昨晚没喝太多火焰威士忌，没有一身酒味来跟自己的教子见第一面。

他低头看着哈利安详沉睡的脸，一种奇妙的责任感回荡在他的胸膛，他觉得他有责任让这个孩子有更好的未来。

小天狼星就这么抱着哈利，高兴地朗声向天地宣告，“我小天狼星·布莱克，今天开始是小弗洛伯毛虫哈利·波特的教父了。”

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

小天狼星站在戈德里克山谷波特家门口，心中千头万绪，不知从何理起。

哈利出生后不久，詹姆与莉莉就接受邓不利多的建议，带着哈利躲在戈德里克山谷。小天狼星偶尔会去探望他们，和他们共进晚餐，然后在客厅陪哈利玩。

结婚生小孩这件事情，从来不在小天狼星的人生计划里，但是每次和哈利的相处中，他都感觉到一种归属感。

一种“家”的感觉。

于是小天狼星只要有空闲时间，就会往波特家跑。偶尔莱姆斯和彼得也会加入他们。

莱姆斯自从被魔法部解聘之后，就再也找不到正职工作，不管他的履历怎样优秀，只要一问到他为何离开魔法部，听完他的回答之后，雇主们只是冷冷地请他回家等通知，然后就是音讯全无。经过了无数次失望之后，现在莱姆斯暂时和小天狼星一样，全职为凤凰社工作。他变得沉默，把所有情绪藏在心底。詹姆和莉莉都试图开导他，但是莱姆斯并不愿意谈这些事情。

“事情会好转的，”詹姆经常这么跟莱姆斯说，“等我们胜利之后，一切都会不一样。”

莱姆斯只是耸耸肩，“我希望我也能这么想。”然后给詹姆一个无奈的微笑，来结束这个话题。  
小天狼星想到莱姆斯，不禁长叹一口气。他敲敲门，莉莉在门内问道，“来者是谁？”

“我，小天狼星·布莱克，又叫大脚板，是个非法阿尼马格斯，哈利·波特的教父。”

莉莉打开门让小天狼星进来，离万圣节不到一个礼拜了，莉莉正在为哈利准备“Trick or Treat”的打扮，“邓不利多和莱姆斯前脚刚走，你后脚就到了。”

小天狼星看着身上挂着奇怪布袋的哈利，莉莉不好意思地笑着说，“我正在想要用魔法把哈利打扮成发光的地精，虽然我们不能出门，自己在家旁庆祝一下也不错。”

“詹姆呢？”小天狼星没有心情说笑，直接问道。

莉莉看了小天狼星一眼，觉得他今晚有些奇怪，“他跟彼得在书房里。”

小天狼星大跨步往书房而去，他听见詹姆和彼得似乎在争论些什么，他走进书房时，两人登时停止了对话，转过头来，眼睛盯着小天狼星。

“隆巴顿夫妇被食死徒攻击，”小天狼星因为心情激动而喘息，“但是他们的孩子没事。”

“情况我们都知道了，”詹姆低声道，“隆巴顿的孩子还活着，显然，‘那个人’是盯上我们。”

“邓不利多建议我们用赤胆忠心咒来保护叉子一家，”彼得对小天狼星解释，“施这种咒语需要守密人。”

“我们和月亮脸讨论的结果，觉得你最合适，”詹姆看着小天狼星，“你觉得呢？”

小天狼星看看詹姆，再看看彼得，“所有人都知道我们两个的交情，伏地魔一定第一个找上我，我们可能得找一个不受注意，能够混淆视听的人。”

“月亮脸呢？”詹姆问道，彼得马上发出“哼”的一声。

“我建议，”小天狼星顿了顿，“虫尾巴。”

詹姆仔细地审视着小天狼星，像是要把他从头到尾看个透，“你们两个，对月亮脸到底是有什么意见？”

“我……我不想说，”小天狼星的语气冷漠而愤怒。

“你看，叉子，小天狼星也怀疑他。”彼得的语气有些委屈。

詹姆带着责怪的眼神看着小天狼星，小天狼星也不回避，索性直视回去。

“对，我是怀疑月亮脸，他最近……真的很奇怪，”小天狼星不安地想了一想，才继续说下去，“昨晚我们出任务，他……放走了一个可能是食死徒的人…。”

“你确定？”彼得瞇着眼睛问道。

“我看见他对那个人说了几句话，但没听到他们讲些什么，那个人就跑了。”

“那可能只是个普通人？”詹姆怀疑地问。

“我问月亮脸有没有听到什么东西在跑，他说是一只狗，”小天狼星深呼吸一口气，“他说谎！”

“我就跟你们讲过，最近我们的行动老被食死徒识破，一定是有人通风报信。月亮脸他跟我们再好，他是个狼人，你们看看他这一年多的情况，他怎么可能帮我们巫师对付自己同类！”彼得一股脑地把想讲的话讲出来，詹姆显然被激怒了。  
“我不会怀疑我的朋友，”詹姆咬牙道，“你们知道的。”

“就算我们不怀疑月亮脸，我们还是可以用虫尾巴，”小天狼星不悦地说道，“你不愿意用虫尾巴当守密人，是不信任他的能力吗？”

“这自然不是，”詹姆很快地回答，他看看小天狼星和彼得，缓缓地说，“这样吧，用虫尾巴，但我不是不相信月亮脸。大脚板，你最好记着这点。”

“好，就虫尾巴，但换守密人先不要告诉月亮脸，我要先搞清楚他最近是怎么回事，”听到詹姆退了一步，小天狼星的语气软化不少，“不管是谁，只要有可能危害到你们一家，危害到哈利，我都不能放过。”

“那么也先不要告诉邓不利多吧，我不要……月亮脸觉得我不信任他。”詹姆觉得非常疲倦，整个人往后靠着椅背，闭上眼睛。

窗外的一弯新月，似乎承载不住太多的忧伤的心事，慢慢地往西斜了。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

莱姆斯拖着疲惫的身躯，回到伦敦他和小天狼星同住的公寓。在长途旅行之后，他只想好好洗个澡。小天狼星并不在，他走进浴室，转开水龙头，在浴缸里放起水。

那天，他和邓不利多一同离开戈德里克山谷詹姆和莉莉的家，邓不利多指派他去东欧查探当地狼人的动向，莱姆斯虽然百般不愿意，但也勉为其难地答应了。

邓不利多看出他的为难，体谅地对他微微一笑，“如果你不愿意跟狼人接触，我不会勉强。”

“我只是……有点害怕，”莱姆斯犹豫了一下，才继续说道，“我是个在巫师社会长大的狼人，最近，我常在想……我究竟是巫师？还是狼人？我究竟是人？还是黑暗生物？”

听了莱姆斯的话，邓不利多笑意更深了，“你既是个巫师，也是个狼人。但你和那些野生的狼人不同，因为你懂得爱。”

“爱？”莱姆斯轻声地问道。

“父母的爱，让他们没有放弃你；师长的爱，霍格沃茨的老师们都很照顾你：朋友的爱，詹姆他们就不需要我多说了。这些爱会引导你，不致坠入邪魔歪道。”

莱姆斯明白邓不利多的意思，因为他享有的爱，他意识到自己比起其他狼人，是多么幸运。

正当他想泡个澡休息一下，却听到门铃声响起。

他把大门打开，见到一脸哀戚的邓不利多，还来不及问问题，邓不利多就先说话了。

“伏地魔被击败，战争结束了。”

莱姆斯乍听这个消息，彷佛置身梦境。长久以来的期望终于成真，莱姆斯只差没有抱住邓不利多亲吻他。

“这真是太好了，这样詹姆和莉莉就不用再躲下去，小天狼星人呢？”莱姆斯兴奋地问着。

“伏地魔的溃败，不是没有代价。”邓不利多冷静地说道。

喔！梅林，不要。莱姆斯心想，我不要我的朋友受到任何伤害。

“詹姆和莉莉，他们死了，彼得也死了，只剩哈利还活着。”邓不利多的声音对莱姆斯来说既遥远又清晰。

“小天狼星出卖了他们，”邓不利多的话像是一把利刃，“他已经遭到逮捕，被送进阿兹卡班。”

莱姆斯霎时间像是被雷击中。他完全不知道该怎样反应，只能如雕像般站在原地。

邓不利多悲悯地看着他。

“所以，只剩我一个？”

“为什么……只剩我一个……”

邓不利多没有答案，只是闭上眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。

对巫师社会来说，战争或许结束了，但对莱姆斯来说，这没有尽头的孤寂，才要开始……

（本章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照例先来后记。
> 
> 詹姆与莉莉的遇害，在“阿兹卡班的逃犯”里有比较详细的描述，  
> 里面提到詹天两人怀疑卢平是叛徒，  
> 所以没跟他讲换了守密人的事情。
> 
> 虽然詹姆的篇幅不多，但是从卢平的口中可以知道，  
> 他宁愿自己死了，也不愿不相信朋友。  
> 詹姆会把守密人换成彼得，小天狼星的建议应该是关键。
> 
> 彼得不是怀疑卢平，他自己就是背叛者，  
> 他要出卖詹姆莉莉，挡在他前面的是小天狼星和卢平，  
> 要离间詹姆和小天狼星兄弟般的感情不容易，  
> 比较简单的就是从把卢平排出小圈圈下手。
> 
> 我自己的看法是，小天狼星也不是笨蛋，  
> 他一定是察觉什么事情，所以开始怀疑莱姆斯。  
> 莱姆斯在学校里跟他们一起时，  
> 虽然难免自怀身世，但多半开朗。  
> 但出了社会之后，到处碰壁的遭遇，  
> 一定对莱姆斯造成一些影响，变得比较灰暗而内敛，  
> 这或许是小天狼星怀疑他的原因。
> 
> 我自己添加了一段莱姆斯放走狼人的情节，  
> 加强小天狼星怀疑莱姆斯背后的理由。  
> 我想莱姆斯是会做这种事的人，  
> 另一方面，莱姆斯一定对自己身份认同感到困扰，  
> 所以才有邓不利多跟他的对话。  
> 还有，这个伏笔将来应该会用到。  
> （如果有力气写到那里的话......）
> 
> 小天狼星个性比较冲动，容易妄下判断。  
> 在这里我再度把他和布莱克家人的爱恨描绘得更清楚。  
> 詹姆让小天狼星当哈利的教父，这让小天狼星再度有了“亲情”的连结。
> 
> 安多米达再度出来客串一场戏，邓不利多也算是出场了。  
> 我不太喜欢结尾，但是写着写着心情受到很大的激荡，  
> 可能等过几天冷静一点再来修改吧。
> 
> 下一章开始，故事将进入第二部。   
> 故事将从“哈利波特与阿兹卡班囚徒”开始，   
> 但主要情节会在“哈利波特与凤凰社”时代。  
> 一开始还是比较灰暗，  
> 但是从小天狼星与莱姆斯重聚之后，  
> 加上长大之后的唐克斯，情节会走浪漫欢乐喜剧路线。
> 
> 此外，从这一部开始，我会把文章都贴在同一个主题，  
> 方便大家阅读（其实是方便我自己update）。
> 
> 我还在想要不要先写詹姆和莉莉番外篇，  
> 或是唐克斯在霍格沃茨的番外篇。  
> 告诉我你们喜欢看哪一个喔！


End file.
